Awakening of the gods
by Maro93
Summary: Astrid princess of the white warriors, swears to watch over the awakening of their gods and protect humanity, what will happen when she knows that the soul of one of the creative goddesses rests within her? Will she allow herself to love a man even when this goes against her destiny? As gods they swore to love each other for eternity, as humans they will fulfill that promise.
1. Prefacio

**Hello, this is my first Fic. I'm trying to create my own universe but I plan on appearing to all the HTTYD characters, and why not, the odd surprise. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, I am attentive to suggestion and know what you think!**

 **It's the first time I write in another language, Spanish is my native language, so if there is someone there willing to lend me a hand with the writing I would be more than grateful.**

 **As you suspect, I do not own the HTTYD characters. All the corresponding credits are for DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thousands of years ago some of the Howenh, better known as transforming gods, had gathered to discuss their abilities. Each of them was strong, proud and believed that he was superior to others, belittling the worlds that his colleagues had created, since they were not able to observe the beauty between the difference. It was then when in the middle of a heated discussion a proposal arose: it would be a competition, a new world would be created and each of the gods would deposit their creation in it, thus having all the pieces on the same board, they could define once and for all who was the most powerful and wise. The created world would be named in honor of the vanquisher and that place would be the trophy that would perpetuate the memory of his or her sovereignty.

A great spherical mass was created as the canvas on which the fiercest and most fortuitous of battles would be fought. The first to embody his work was the God Kénos, who in an attempt to demonstrate his power, gave the great mass a radiant core of energy, which was wrapped with a substance he called earth, thus ensuring to affect any creation that his adversaries put on the surface. The God Kojh when perceiving the intention of Kenos, wrapped the mass with a crystalline substance that received the name of water. For his part, the God Shenrr created an envelope that he called heaven and a transparent substance called air, which fulfilled the space between heaven and earth. Unexpectedly, other gods did not intervene immediately and limited themselves to seeing with mockery the confrontation of their companions.

Slowly, the world was becoming what we know today, Shenrr created a whole universe of lights that would envelop their work, Kenos made fragments of land emerge among the waters, he created volcanoes, mountains and deserts, Kojh created seas, rivers and lakes, At some point, what started as a competition became a funny game. A peace alliance was born.

The more the world was transformed, the gods were more marveled at the capabilities of their adversaries, and happier at appreciating the beauty of their work. The later, to the extent that what were at first sober and aggressive words, were now suggestions and praises. What began as an attempt to demonstrate superiority, became the most wonderful work of all, one that combined the talent and wisdom of all the gods.

The couple of lovers Kren and Kre who had remained on the sidelines, created the sun and the moon respectively, each illuminating half of the globe and causing it to turn around the sun, and the moon will always accompany the sphere in its path, as a sign that both would always be together, and not only that, the moon would change shape slowly with the passage of time, and would influence the creation of Kojh. The god Josh (brother of Kre and Kojh) created a substance as white as the moon, which he called snow and with which he covered some of the highest mountains and volcanoes, thus creating beautiful snowy landscapes, which would give an immaculate appearance to some regions every four lunar cycles. Finally Akáinik, the most peaceful of the gods, created the rainbow, whose beauty would hover over the earth, and for its creation water and light would be combined, thus sealing the union of all their talents.

A magical world had been created, but something was still missing. All the gods joined forces to create life. The earth dressed in green, the lakes and seas of Kojh were filled with living creatures of all shapes and colors. The sky was crossed by graceful flying creatures, whose sounds distressed the senses of the gods, and the earth was populated by different animals, but still seemed not enough, then the gods created man and woman, creatures to whom the gods would share their capacity to create, who should care for and protect their creation, which they called in consensus Cenuke. The gods polished their work for millennia, created a self-sustaining world, where living creatures supported each other for their survival, thus creating an endless cycle.

As time passed, they watched the man and woman stand out among the other animals and understood that in them rested the greatest of their combined virtues, the power to transform, they decided then not to intervene anymore and admire from the distance their most wonderful creation.

\- That's how we became what we are now, we made this world our home, and we transformed the creation of the gods into our own civilization. - The young honey-eyed woman turned her gaze to the sleeping blonde girl resting on her lap, sighed and said:

 _\- My beautiful Astrid, I had not even reached the part where the gods sent the dragons._

List of Gods

.

.

.

I leave this list for you, if at some point you get lost with who is who, we will still concentrate mainly on two of them, guess who!

Kojh - God of the sea

Kénos - God of the earth

Kren: God of the sun (husband of Kre)

Kre: Moon Goddess (wife of Kren, sister of Josh)

Josh: God of snow (brother of Kre)

Shrenrr: God of the wind and brother of Kren

Akáinik: God of the rainbow

Kwányip: God of death (He also distributed evenly day and night, we'll talk about that part, I present our villain XD)

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

.

.

.

This prologue was written to tell you a little about the background of this story. If you are interested in knowing a little about these Gods, they correspond to the Selknam mythology, and those mentioned here are the Howenh. Formerly the Selknam believed that the Howenh were Gods ancestors, who inhabited the earth and are known as the transformers, as they helped create the planet Earth as we know it. Of course I am not a historian, I will only take advantage of their names and rewrite their history in my own way. However, each God will represent his or her respective role and element according to this mythology.

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Astrid, princesa de Keikruk

**Here begins our story, first I will tell you a little about Astrid, who she is and how her life has been in Keikruk, as you will see Hiccup and Astrid do not know each other. I tried to rescue Astrid's personality in the first film and in Berk's dragon's series.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2.** Astrid, princess of Keikruk.

.

.

.

 _ **Part 1. It was a rainy night in the village of Keikruk**_

Keikruk was one of the most beautiful places of the great continent, it would be great if it belonged to some continent ...

.

.

It was a rainy night on the island of Keikruk. Queen Amira slowly descended from her dragon, avoiding to hurt the small pink bundle that she carried in her arms. It had been a long battle against the traffickers, cruel men who sold women and children as slaves, who hunted dragons and marketed whatever they could get out of their bodies. They had been enemies for decades and were really far from defeating them. The inhabitants of Keikruk, were limited only to rescue the slaves, return them to their homes and relocate those who had nowhere to return.

The queen unwrapped the bundle she carried in her arms, revealing a beautiful baby with faint golden hair, who slept peacefully reclining in the breast of her savior.

\- You have brought a baby with you - commented a middle-aged woman as she helped the queen to descend from her dragon

\- I found her in one of the dealers' boats, nobody seemed to know anything about her, she only has a bracelet with her name on it ... Astrid Hofferson.

-I hope it is enough to find her family - the woman replied - She is too young to stay with us, for now we must take refuge and find a surrogate mother in the village.

The women went to the great hall, a tall building located on a winding mountain, from which the whole village could be seen, and next to it was a modest house, which the queen of Keikruk entered, once inside, she hurried to check the little creature in search of some sign of abuse, seeing her healthy, she changed her wet clothes and wrapped her in some furs. The baby opened its big blue eyes, which were flooded by crying. The woman, inexperienced in everything related to motherhood, ran to the great hall in search of help. Those who were in the huge dome laughed to see their queen enter without knowing what to do with the raging creature, tried everything, but the girl had no intention of keeping quiet. Each woman sang a lullaby from her origin tribe, but the effort was unsuccessful.

Finally, the queen took a harp that was in the corner designated to the instruments, and played a soft melody. Upon hearing the sound, the little girl began to laugh out loud and the women smiled in joy. The girl's laughter was particularly beautiful and only then could they appreciate her beautiful eyes, which were so beautiful blue, that it resembled the color of the sea as it merged into the horizon with the sky.

.

.

 **Part 2. There is a rare girl in the Keikruk** **village**

.

.

.

It had been about 3 years since the arrival of little Astrid in the Keikruk town. The queen, unable to find her family, decided to take care of her personally. From her short childhood, Astrid showed signs of being different, she was particularly smart. At her tender age she was already able to read complex texts and knew many words in other languages. When the queen was so busy in her work, each available woman helped in her care, which gave the girl a great cultural mix, which was reinforced more and more with the passage of time.

\- Queen Amira Have you seen Astrid? - asked a plump woman.

\- I thought she was with you - the queen replied.

\- I went to the kitchen to check the bread, she stayed in the room entertained with the reading, but when I left, she was not there anymore.

when they were not able to find her in either of the two houses, the women undertook their search for the town, but nothing would prepare them for what they would find. The dragon stable was the only place they had not searched. When they got there, they found the girl sitting in the center of the place, happily playing with the rescued dragon cubs, and embracing a deadly blue Nader. Around them great dragons were reclining, creating a protective circle around the young and protecting Astrid as one of them. It was really difficult to get the girl out of there, because when the two women approached the dragons that had been peaceful, they became enraged and began to bellow, releasing fire from their nostrils. The situation was tense, and it only calmed down when the girl voluntarily walked towards her mother. The dragons made way for her as if the little girl was their alpha. The women were stunned and decided not to talk about what happened.

.

.

 **Part 3. There is a weird dragon that follows me everywhere.**

.

.

.

It was little Astrid's sixth birthday, and all she wanted was for her mother to let her train with the warriors of her tribe.

-I have told you a thousand times that you are very young - said the mother

\- I deserve it, I've studied every book you've given me - the girl replied - I've also been training in my room, and you know I'm talented. I've practiced with the sword, but now I want to be an expert with the ax, I do not think you want me to open a hole in the wall, do you? -Said the girl in a playful tone.

\- It's dangerous! There are many other activities in which you could train, all jobs are important. If you want to be a queen someday you must understand it.

\- That's why I do not want to be queen - said the blonde pouting - I will be a warrior! I will save children and dragons as you do, but above all, I will fly over Stormfly and travel the world.

\- You know that dragons are not pets - his mother replied seriously - they are sent from the gods to protect us, but above all to show us the way. They are sacred to us and I am surprised that you do not understand it yet. Stormfly will grow, and when the time comes, she will depart to her world with her own.

Upon hearing her mother, the girl broke down in tears and ran to her room, where she shut herself in tears. - Stormfly is my best friend and she would not leave me - she thought to herself. And in an act of disobedience she took the axe that she had hidden under her bed and ran into the forest, escaping through the window of her room.

Keikruk had a thick forest on the outskirts of the town and behind him there was only water and occasionally, the head of the creature that supported the great island on its back. Astrid went deep into the vegetation quickly and began to throw her axe against the trees, creating insane marks for a girl of just 6 years. The afternoon was dying slowly and it was almost time to go back, she was still angry with her mother, but the blackberry pie waiting for her at home was worth swallowing her pride. Astrid took a great impulse and threw her axe with all her strength, but great was her surprise when she saw a little white dragon come out in the bushes, which if she did not move would be beaten. Anguish seized the girl, who screamed as loud as she could to scare the dragon away. As he listened to her, the creature just turned its head and fired a mysterious flame at the axe, undoing the mango wood immediately. The dragon already safe ran to the girl and clung to her leg as if it depended on his life.

Astrid was frightened, she had always been a friend of the dragons. Truthfully, more than humans, but she had never been bitten. Curiously the bite did not hurt, it just seemed that the dragon was not going to let go. The little girl tried every trick she knew to free her leg. However, the more she tried to free herself, the dragon clung more to her leg, finally and almost instinctively, Astrid bent down to try to lift the animal and it released her leg. When she was free, she released the dragon and ran at full speed to her house. She sneaked in through the window, and watched the white dragon sleeping on her bed, since then it never separated from her again.

.

.

.

 **Part 4. No man has been born capable of snatching me heaven.**

.

.

.

Astrid was already 15 years old, and despite the efforts of her mother had become a warrior. Each inhabitant of Keikruk had an art, a trade and a profession. The art was that with which you stole smiles from yours. The girl had learned to play the harp and the violin. However, her true talent was in the composition, creativity overflowed from her. The trade was that with which you earned money and contributed to the economy of the tribe, Astrid was particularly bad in this part, when she went to the northern towns, she used to carry the harp and sing in the squares. However, she did not earn much despite her talent. Many people came to listen to her, but in her words "they were stingy", so she ended up changing jobs and becoming a researcher of dragons, after all it was something that she was good at, although she did not win a coin. And finally, his profession, warrior. At 15 she was already involved in complex missions, she had been chosen as the best rookie, which earned her a place in the big leagues. Her strategy was impeccable and despite her inexperience, her suggestions had led to important victories over hunters and traffickers.

Astrid was always accompanied by two dragons, a beautiful blue Nader, Stormfly, and a strange white dragon, which was not usually seen by people outside the tribe the white warriors. There were never others of her kind, no matter how much she travelled and investigated. Winstar, as she decided to call her, belonged to a species called by her tribe as Light fury, since the frosty white colour of her, allowed her to take refuge in the clouds and camouflage herself with the light, and her powerful shot of plasma was stronger than the attacks of other dragons.

Astrid had trained in the knowledge of dragons by visiting a hermit who had a dragon's shrine beyond the barbarian archipelago, Val as she used to call her, she was an expert. The woman had lived with dragons only for years, and had taught the young girl everything she knew about these magnificent creatures.

The blonde, despite her youth, had already observed the horrors of the world, many times had had to go to the villages to give a dignified farewell ritual to those who had been cruelly massacred by the traffickers, mainly old people, older men and women, who could not make any profit. The young woman, not only growing in age, had learned to speak three languages fluently, which made her a great support when communicating with the rescued. She was now a strong and independent woman, so she was seriously considered to become a future queen, even though she hated the idea.

The warrior had stopped going with her friends to sing to the tribes, she was tired of the insinuations and brazen comments she received from the men of the town, but above all the scolding and punishments she received for hitting them with the handle of her axe. There was no house in Keikruk that had not been washed by the teenager as a punishment from the queen.

Ventino, her closest human friend and companion of mischief, used to make fun of her, mentioning how she would be an excellent wife, since as part of her punishment she had helped in the making of clothes, the kitchen, but above all the cleaning. Astrid shrugged her shoulders and mentioned that there was no man born capable of making her fall in love, but above all there was no one capable of snatching the sky from her.

.

.

 **Part 5. The rare girl has become in a princess**

.

.

A loud sound was heard coming from the largest house in the town of Keikruk, the women who were walking towards the great hall smiled when they saw a young blonde woman come out with a big jug of her famous Yaknog. A drink whose bitter taste would make the strongest of men cry. When they exchanged glances, they gave each other an accomplice smile, knowing that this concoction had been specially prepared for one of the young women's suitors.

"Astrid, will not you think about bringing that drink to the north market, or will you? - A middle-aged woman asked her eighteen-year-old daughter.

-Mother, for your information my Yaknok is very popular among the locals, everyone comes to try it when they find out that it is prepared by me, and with it I make sure not to be courted by them again. - the girl replied chuckling.

\- Anyway, today nobody will go to trade. You have been selected as a possible future leader of Keikruk. You must honour the trust that your people have placed in you. You will accept your designation in case you are chosen to wear the princess's ring.

\- Sure, because my appointment has nothing to do with the fact that my mother is the current queen! -The blonde replied with a frown.

\- Today will be revealed to you the virtues that the old women saw in you, until then stop underestimating you. You are one of our best warriors, so go prepare yourself and go to the great hall, I still have some work to do. By the way, I'll take Winstar and Stormfly with me, just in case you decide to escape. - The woman with deep honey-coloured eyes and black braided hair winked at her daughter and joined the women who watched smiling.

The great hall of Keikruk village was undoubtedly majestic, throughout the high plaster ceiling, different moments of the creation of the universe were recorded. But what stood out most in the great dome, were the women and the dragons that were inside. There were women of different ages and physical features, each and every one dressed in white.

The door of the great hall opened to give way to the beautiful blonde who was pulled inwards by her best friend Ventino. Astrid, she wore her hair only with a small crown-shaped braid, leaving her long blond hair to fall on her hips. Contrary to the other women in the room, only her blouse was white and a thin metal plate protruding from her neck protected her, implying that her armour was under that garment. The skirt itself was formed by plates of the same metal joined gracefully, each adorned with beautiful gold edges at the tips.

"Astrid Hofferson, we were waiting for you to read the verdict! - said an old woman from a small platform.

\- I offer apologies for my delay, but as you will understand when you are all here our borders are unprotected. So I took the job of doing a round of surveillance, and as you will see my two companion dragons are sleeping peacefully with my mother, so I had to walk, -said the girl innocently making women burst out laughing at the intervention of the young woman, who took her place next to the other two candidates and waited for the intervention of the old woman, she crossed her fingers not to be selected.

\- It has not been an easy decision! - said the old woman to the gathered people - the three candidates are possessors of great virtues and abilities, which make them worthy of guiding us along the path that the gods have selected for us.

\- As you know we are a village of only women, each and every one of you has been born in a different tribe to ours, but the war and the avarice of the humanity have deprived us of our homes. All of us here are orphans of our biological family, but we are sisters in our pain, joys and dreams. We have decided to live together, in peace, as a sign of the ability to love despite differences. But above all, we have decided to impart the teachings of the gods, who chose us to take a message to the world and punish those who mistreat creation. Today we have selected who will inherit the leadership of our tribe in case our current queen is prevented from continuing to govern.

\- There are no blood ties between us and even if there were, being the son of a boss does not make you fit to lead a tribe. We have chosen generation after generation to the most skilful, intelligent and talented of our warriors, and these three young women have been chosen by you. However, we only have to select one, whom we will call princess from here on, and reign when she is crowned as such.

-"Astrid Hofferson stand up!" -Said another old woman, pointing to the young woman with her cane. - "You have shown the intelligence to guide us to victory, and the sensitivity to guide us on the path of light. You have been respectful of our traditions, without this preventing you from thinking for yourself and fighting for what you feel is right. You are one of our most capable warriors, and one of our most beloved sisters, but above all, you have the gift of surrender, every step you have taken in your way has been to honour life, you have loved and protected yours, and that's why we've considered that you're the one to wear the princess's ring! come closer!

The blonde walked surprised to the stand where a little girl was holding a silver ring, which was placed on the middle finger of her right hand. Once this was done, the old women who were next to her, watched with amazement as some letters were carved in the ring, and the image of a golden lily was established in the centre, next to the words "real love". The women watched in astonishment what happened. However, a great joy invaded them, because they knew that they had found the promised princess in the legend.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Keikruk, means Southern Sky, and that's where the gods Josh, Kre and Akainik come from, who are brothers by the way. In the next chapter we will have a bit of Hiccup, and finally and without further ado we will let our unique couple get to know each other.

The yaknog is the drink that Astrid prepares in the short "the gift of night fury", we all remember how our beloved Hiccup drank it.

.


	3. Hiccup, Berk's heir

**Hello, I want to thank the people who took the time to read my story, I am pleasantly surprised, I thought that for a while I would write for myself. Really thank you very much. I will try to improve.**

 **In this chapter we will see a little of who he is. I hope you enjoy!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3. Hiccup, Berk's heir.**

.

.

.

 **Part 1. The boss's son was born smaller than expected**

.

.

Winter had hit the town of Berk hard. However, all that was heard that night were the moans of the woman who would soon give birth. This was not just any night, today the eldest son of Stoic the Vast, chief of the tribe, would be born. Although it was almost early in the morning, the residents were waiting for news in the great hall. The worry was evident in their faces, since the birth was not expected until late spring. The sepulchral silence was interrupted by the rumble of the doors opening, a man burst violently into the place.

"He's born!" Shouted the man with the blond braided beard and one hand.

Immediately the people of Berk went into jubilation, the heir was born, his future boss.

Minutes later the new father entered, and with a big smile on his face he exclaimed - He was born! - but nothing would prepare him for the reaction of his people, who broke into laughter. Gobber had done it again, had been ahead in giving the great news. The newborn had been born two months earlier than planned, so he was small and fragile. Valka, the new mother was terrified, she feared he would not survive. However, he would survive, there was a destiny waiting for him.

The Berk town was located in the Barbarian archipelago, specifically 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It is located solidly on the meridian of misery. If I had to describe it in one word it would be sturdy, it's been here for seven generation and at least once a month they fought fierce battles against the beasts, how they used to call the dragons, who frequented the town in search of food. The winged reptiles rarely took away the humans, the deaths resulted from the confrontation between the two sides. However, one night in the middle of a raid everything changed, Valka the boss's wife had been taken by a dragon, leaving his son just a year old.

.

.

 **Part 2. There is a strange child in the village of Berk**

.

.

The little Hiccup, as his parents decided to call him because of his small size, grew differently from the others. From a tender age, he marveled at the magical creatures, and fell madly in love with the night, who served as an accomplice to let his imagination fly. There was a particular situation with the boy, he was never where he should be. Which is why, from the age of 10, he had become Gobber's assistant in Berk's forge. Nobody ever understood what he was doing, he used to lock himself whole nights in his room to create complicated designs of machines and inventions, which unknowingly were much more advanced to his time.

The boy was extremely short and thin, he looked premature in every aspect of his life. He was fragile, which cost him the jokes of his contemporaries, whom he grew envious for his strength and ability. He grew up coveting the recognition of his people, but above all, the recognition of his father, for whom he was sure was nothing more than an embarrassment, which would only change if he achieved a simple task, become a dragon slayer. The only problem was that no matter how much he ate and struggled, he did not seem to stop being a talking fishbone.

Berk had fought against dragons for seven generations, they used to shoot them down and capture them to train, thus improving the people's chances of surviving each raid. They knew the strengths and weaknesses of almost all species. There was one that was a mystery to the experienced people. For some years a mysterious dragon had joined the raids, he camouflaged himself in the night, and seemed to only appear in Berk. The rumors of the night fury, as they decided to call it, quickly spread through the barbarian archipelago which caused a deep fear. Each time the dragon appeared, the warriors lost the battle, because they could not face what they did not know.

The Berkians lacked any information on night fury, but what was more curious, was why every raid seemed to have only one, as if from the darkness commanded the other dragons and above all, why Berk? Was there on that island that attracted this dragon so much? The only one capable of answering these questions would be the little Hiccup, the young man who, at fifteen, had not only knocked down the mysterious dragon, but he had become his best friend.

.

.

 **Part 3. Has a "hero" been born in the** **Berk** **town?**

.

.

Hiccup had been selected to kill his first dragon. He knew how wrong his tribe was, and in an attempt to convince them about the goodness of the reptiles, the truth came to light. Toothless, the night fury hidden by the young man, was captured. The boy was disowned by his own father. The Warriors used the dragon to go to the nest, where they would face the red death. A colossal beast that forced the other dragons to attack human villages.

The Berkians were lost, there was no way to face such a situation. However, when they had resigned themselves to the worst, they were perplexed as the boy mounted the back of night fury and using his great intelligence, he rose victorious over the red death. The dragon's conqueror was born. The battle cost Hiccup one of his lower extremities, but in return he received the acceptance he sought, his people distressed by his mistake included the dragons in their culture, and they apologized to the boy, who taught them that being different is not bad, just different.

.

.

 **Part 4. Misadventures of a dragon rider**

.

.

Hiccup, was no longer a child, during his puberty he dedicated himself to eliminate the differences between dragons and humans. To transform the culture of its people. He got the courage and respect he deserved, he grew up and became a handsome young man. To tell the truth, he remained skinny, stubborn and strange, but capable. His tribe understood that he was different, and that different was great. At eighteen, he had already saved his people a few times, he had participated in a war, acting as mediator and punishing the unjust. He had founded the first dragon's academy and had expanded the horizons of his own throughout the barbarian archipelago. He had moved from Berk and had founded the dragon's edge along with his riders. Those who once frightened him were now his friends and faithful squires, they mounted dragons and discovered new lands together.

The dragon riders, became legends, the five young and their four dragons, were now known beyond the barbarian archipelago. Especially in the guild of hunters, against those who fought and conquered. They lost their new home, but they gave back hope to everyone, the alpha egg of all the dragons had been rescued and placed in the custody of someone able to keep it hidden and safe.

Hiccup was now a "hero" or at least that's how people close to him saw it. However, for himself it was different, he would never deny all his achievements, they were evident just by setting foot in Berk, but for him there was something else, he felt that somewhere something or someone was waiting for him.

.

.

 **Part 5. There is a siren on the highest ridge**

.

At twenty he was already an explorer, he had developed all his talents. Hiccup was the pride of his tribe, the best dragon's rider of all time, a pacifist who raised friendship ties between Berk, Alvin and the island of the marginalized, Heather and Dagur of Berserker Island, Itali of winged maidens, and Mala from the tribe of the defenders of the Wing. The young man's intellectual abilities were indisputable, his ability to create modernized his village, his cartography was impeccable, his speech convincing, his strategy effective. The romance had never been to order the day, it was stubborn and did not usually have much time or interest. He once laid eyes on Heather, the beautiful sister of Dagur, head of the Berserker Island, but he did not insist too much on the matter and ended up resigning to see her next to his best friend Fishlegs. Hiccup did not want anything that could tie him to earth, he was a free soul whose only desire was to discover more and more.

Hiccup used to explore alone. It allowed him to take the time to map at his own pace, including as many details as possible. The names with which he called the lands he discovered, would make one think that he did not take his job seriously, but there was no one capable of capturing as many details on paper as he did. He had been exploring the limits of his archipelago for 10 days, he would soon return to Berk to stock up. It was then that a great gust of wind blew over him and, in the distance, he could make out the thin silhouette of a dragon, of his own dragon. Hiccup ran to ride Toothless, and start the chase. The dragon that flew through the clouds was practically invisible to his eyes, only the changes in the currents of wind guided him, taking him down a path he had never traveled. Soon there was nothing to pursue, no sense that it was a night fury, it would have excelled in the white sky, it was something else. The young man was more than frustrated, he had not found a new kind of dragon in years. In fact, since they had left the dragon's edge. He firmly believed that Toothless could not be the only one, and he would always insist on finding a mate for his friend. He decided to fly a little farther north, into those thick clouds, never expecting what he would come across, his fate might hit him head on.

.

.

.

 **Author's notes:**

Kenékik, means Sky of the West, and is where the gods Kren and Shenrr come from, who by the way are also brothers. As we see these gods are family XD. In the next chapter, we'll have a bit of her know about him - he knows about her, and we'll finally let them meet face to face.

The reference of the location of Berk I copied it as it appears in the first film. This chapter is much shorter than Astrid, because it does not come out much that what we saw in the first film and series. The story starts just when Hipo discovers itchy armpit. I will try not to use the word Viking a lot, since it sounds strange to me to put it with a mythology that is not Nordic.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. When the allies call

**Hello again, I want to thank you. I have already finished the preambles and I will start the story in a more formal way. I hope not to split the chapters anymore, but we can read them in full. The text in italics will be memories. As always, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **A special thanks to those who have commended,** **your** **opinions are valuable to me, and it makes me immensely happy to know that** **you** **like it. As always, I am open to suggestions.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4. When the allies call.**

.

.

-Astrid! - Ventino shouted anguished at her friend who was lying on the lawn.

\- What's wrong? - I thought we had talked about taking a break before we got home. - The lazy blonde answered.

\- We have received a message from Keikruk, something big is happening.

Having said that, the blonde got up and received the note from her friend, "come back, emergency", it was all it said. These words made the heart of the princess beat strongly. It had been two months since the team of six warriors left Keikruk. Information of a possible big transaction of the traffickers, had forced them to penetrate in the coasts of the great continent of Wintek and now after hard battles they would return to house.

"Very good ladies, we have received a communication from Keikruk, we are asked to return," - the girl said with authority to her companions. "We do not know what is happening, mount your dragons and leave immediately. It is possible that we are under attack. I know that you are tired and hurt, but protecting our home will be a priority.

The five young women who looked at their leader, nodded and mounted their dragons in a hurry. They were only a few hours away, Ventino took a tiny red dragon from his shoulder and whispered - take us home - Immediately the creature flew towards its nest, located in the Keikruk forest. The way back was distressing, the anxiety and fatigue was marked in the face of the young. Each of the girls rode her own dragon. Astrid was accompanied by Stormfly. However, in the distance you could always see the watchful eye of Winstar, that strange dragon that no matter what, never left her alone. Their dragons were mainly nightmares and naders, the latter being the specialty of their tribe. For white warriors, dragons were sacred and should never leave their environment to serve human desires. However, they were respectful of the wishes of the creatures, could accompany them as much as they wanted and abandon them when they decided. Despite this, they knew the loyalty of the dragons, and knew that they could trust blindly in them.

After a few hours of traveling, they could see the great sea dragon that supported their town. The animal did not submerge. The warriors believed that the Howenh would keep them afloat until the day the prophecy was fulfilled and their tribe released the gods from the invisible chains of death. When flying over their village, the girls looked at each other strangely, everything seemed particularly normal. Except for the fact that the great sea creature was actually located near the barbarian archipelago. Something that had never happened before. The warriors decided to lower their dragons directly in front of the great hall. Astrid took her things and entered her house, wondering to find the house cold and empty. She immediately entered the great hall where an old woman called her to her table.

\- You're back! We did not expect them so soon - commented the old woman

-Where is my mother? I entered the house, but it seems that it has not been there in a while.

"Your mother has gone to war," - the old woman answered simply - "I'm in charge now, but since you've returned, you are.

-Explain you please, and tell me about our position. Keikruk does not usually move so far north, I'm worried.

The old woman approached the young woman with her curved cane and answered: - You know how this works, princess. The gods will move our island to where we should be. How was your search, did you find the dragon?

\- The auction turned out to be a false trail. However, we can not ignore those who say they have seen the mysterious dragon. It is a fact that he lives, but it feels like looking for a needle in a haystack. On the other hand, ... how do you know that Keikruk did not like some barbarian fish? - She said jokingly

The old woman laughed at the young woman's comment and replied with a smile - It's been two years since your coronation, I hoped you had accepted your destiny.

Never! - Astrid affirmed in a vehement whisper - How am I supposed to accept the fact, that the soul of a goddess resides in me, that will force me to act like her and not as dictated by my personality and my principles. But above all, that I will meet a man who I will fall madly in love with and who I will marry immediately. This may be what Kre wants, but it will never be what Astrid wants. I was born a warrior and I will die a warrior, this will not change. I will not give in to this destiny, not without fighting, that is why I decided to look for him, maybe he thinks the same as me, and grants me the freedom that the gods seem to want to deny me.

\- Do not talk about your gods like that! - replied the old woman rudely - Heaven has entrusted you with a task, something that only you can do, but that will affect the future of innocent men and women. We will have new dragon tracks, for now let's focus on this battle. - The old woman walked away a little and relaxed her scowl - Since you left for Wintek, Keikruk began to move north, just in the direction of the barbarian archipelago. We sent two groups of scouts, and an intelligence team, who identified a large fleet of ships heading to the archipelago from the south, we fear that they will enter through Berk. The mysterious men do not carry shields or any distinctive symbol, but we know their goal is the dragons. There is a whole army established ten days sailing to Berk.

"I'm very worried about this situation," - replied Astrid. - "Keikruk has not stopped moving in the last three years, and I do not think it's because of the taste of the fish. In fact, the slave and dragon trade seem to intensify, even when we have hit their finances, and sunk entire fleets. It is as if the demand does not stop increasing, the attacks on the innocent have become increasingly violent, I fear that there will come a time when we can not face them. And look how life is, we will have to protect Berk, even though it is they with their riders and their "great conqueror of dragons" who sharpened the problem.

\- You know it's not theirs - the old woman replied softly - I do not think the conqueror of dragons had a bad intention. According to information from Itali and Mala it seems that the riders do not harm the dragons. Even so, you know I will not defend them. Your mother left for the tribe of the wingmaidens, she will inform you about the situation and they will have to save the Razorwhips that reside there, this happened 5 days ago. There are numerous dragon nests in the barbarian archipelago. And although they are sufficiently protected, the problem are the dragons that coexist with the humans. As far as we know, a plan has been put in place to protect the females and babies who are in the care of the wingmaidens. We have also communicated with Heather and Mala, to protect the Erupciodon and the dragons of Berserker Island, but the problem is still Berk.

-What is our position in distance to Berk ?, We have never mapped this area - Astrid asked in a serious tone.

-We are two days flight to Berk, and half a day to the island of the wingmaidens. We would have to cross a good part of the barbarian archipelago to get there, we can not give them support in time if we go on Keikuk, "the old woman complained sadly.

-The Navy is located ten days of navigation to Berk and we two days in flight, which implies that it will take four days of flight to reach the position of the attackers, that is if we leave immediately. An aerial squadron could be a support, but we do not have much time, why did not they contact us before? We would have returned immediately. - Asked the exasperated young woman.

-Because we had not planned to contact them! - The old woman said in an annoyed tone - We can take care of this kind of situations; your squad is doing more than enough. It is your duty to look for the dragon, and by the way you are releasing slaves, it seems enough for six young women who do not exceed 20 years.

The longer the conversation dragged on, the more exasperated Astrid became, the more her team was tired from the long flights back, even one of her warriors was injured, but even so, she was not one of those who stood still and waited.

-Let me tell you that this young girl of twenty years, puts you in charge again. I'm not leaving my mother alone, especially surrounded by people I do not trust. I will talk to my team and we will leave immediately.

The old woman wanted to reply, but by the time she was able to do it the young woman had already left for the town. Keikruk was a paradise in many aspects, despite being on the back of a dragon, there was a whole ecosystem, no doubt the gods had cost some time to create something like that, and the white warriors were honored by the gift of their gods, one that not only gave them a home, but also reminded them that they had an important mission with the world. The paradisiacal "island" did not have many inhabitants, but their social system of art, trade and profession, allowed them to perfect their talents, and exploit them to the fullest. Their jewelry was beautiful and sold at great prices in different markets, they specialized in the treatment of metals, alloys and crystals, which allowed them to create more complex tools. Although they still worked leather, their clothes were made mainly from fabrics such as silk and cotton, all white with some gold and silver ornaments, giving their women an air of purity and neatness.

The houses were a little more normal, since the dragons did not usually sleep with humans, so they had a place on the island specially designed for their comfort, or as wild creatures they simply slept in the forest. To tell the truth, the only one who slept with a dragon was Astrid, because even though they tried they could not separate her from Winstar.

Astrid mounted Winstar and went to the area where her friends were, to whom she explained the serious situation, and went in search of support.

\- I know you are exhausted, if I am frank I am also - explained the girl - but I feel we must be there, we are the most consistent team on the air, and with so many attacks we do not have many warriors available, but above all, We have been a family for the last few years and I do not believe I am able to interpenetrate with someone as I do with you.

"Do not worry, Hofferson, we know we're great," - a tall, thin young lady replied in a mocking tone. - "You know we'll follow you wherever you go, even if it means pursuing the dragon master in his night fury.

Having said that, all the tension in the room dissipated and the girls broke into laughter. The rumours of the dragon master spread quickly. There was no person who had not heard of the giant who rode the powerful and extinct night fury, with his eyes was able to make any dragon to stand at his feet. Many people believed it and were afraid of it. Many cultures related the existence of giants and titans that dominated men, and imagine a giant riding a mythological dragon sounded really intimidating. But for them who knew the nobility and tenacity of the dragons were nothing but hoaxes, and over time, it became a joke with which they referred to anything that seemed impossible.

Only five warriors left for Berk, lamenting to leave her wounded friend behind. Each of them asked for support from an island dragon, since those dragons that accompanied them before were tired, and given the nature of the creatures they had established bonds of respect and cooperation, but contrary to the riders, there was no dragon permanently waiting for them. Astrid's case was special, it was not about not having tried to leave Stormfly or Winstar to rest, it was the same dragons who insisted on staying by her side.

The flight over the barbarian archipelago was long, especially because they took the time to analyze anything that seemed suspicious to them, or that was potentially useful to fight the battle. They decided not to reach Berk directly, they would surround him in search of any useful information, stating that three of the warriors would strategically position themselves in the strait that leads to the fog bank, a site that had to be watched since topologically it was a likely way to approach with stealth to Berk.

Astrid and Ventino continued on their way. In the distance, they caught a glimpse of the great town of Berk. Despite the rumours about riders and conquerors, they never really approached this tribe, because according to Val, the Berkians were good-hearted warriors, but they hated the dragons to death, something that would never change. Enough information to keep them away, since they trusted that their allies within the archipelago would keep as safe as many dragons as possible.

From the air Berk was beautiful, it seemed utopian to see so many dragons living with humans, it was certainly different from what they used to see, because here dragons lived directly with people, as if each family had adopted their own dragon. Astrid looked at them with suspicion and decided that they would not land in the village. They descended from their dragons in the cove of a nearby forest, deciding that Ventino would stay in her care and that Astrid would look for her own in the village.

Astrid recognized the clothing of some warriors of the wing defenders, and glimpsed in the distance to Windshear, the dragon of her friend Heather, which made her suppose that her allies were there. It was exasperating the way the townspeople looked at her, as if it seemed unreal. The Razorwhip was resting on the outskirts of a huge building, which she thought was the great hall. She walked with hurried steps and entered, meeting a large number of people with faces of anguish, the whole town seemed agitated, indicating that they were already aware of the imminent attack.

Good day, I'm looking for the chief of the tribe - Astrid mentioned a man who carried a metal bucket on his head.

"The Stoic chief is busy," the man said with doubt.

\- Who are you and what do you need? - Asked a shorter man standing next to him.

-I come from the tribe of white warriors, my queen has moved to Berk, I must meet her immediately.

\- You would have started out there girl - the man said, guiding her to a room located at the back of the building.

\- I'm afraid you should wait for her, they're in the middle of a summit of leaders, the whole council is assembled.

\- I know, and if you allow me, I'd like to join this meeting - the blonde replied simply.

\- The man opened the door softly, but could not avoid the loud crack of it, interrupting all who were gathered there.

\- What's wrong? We're in the middle of something important - affirmed a powerful and imposing voice from within - I said do not interrupt us if it's not something urgent.

\- I told you Bucked, I told you not to interrupt the boss - said the short man to his tall and blond friend.

-I'm sorry, chief, it was my fault, I should not interrupt it- lamented Bucket.

Astrid watched sympathetically from outside the strange duo.

\- There is a young girl who says she wants to join their meeting - the man mentioned.

At this comment the whole room tensed, they looked at each other as if wondering who the girl was or if someone was waiting for her. Having said that, Astrid hurried inside. There was a sepulchral silence once he entered the room, his acquaintances looked at her as if they did not expect to see her there, and strangers with infinite curiosity. Suddenly a young brunette raced through the room and hung around the neck of the new arrival. - I knew you would come - she said in a sigh.

The blonde smiled at her tenderly and let go of his grip, but she kept holding his hand firmly, insinuating that he would not abandon her.

\- I hope you are having a good day despite the situation. If you allow me, I would like to stay and contribute to your meeting - the young woman said in a firm tone and without introducing herself. It could be heard as the youngest in the room swallowed, as if they had been holding their breath for a while.

-It is one of our warriors, I ask you to please allow her to participate - informed Queen Amira, giving an accusing look to her daughter.

You can stay! - Stoic affirmed, willing to continue with the interrupted meeting. Berk's chief started to explain the situation again, pointing to positions on a large map arranged on the centre table. The allies listened attentively to every detail of what was said by the corpulent man, while the young riders looked at the newcomer with attention. Especially Hiccup, Berk's heir, who had the feeling of having seen her somewhere.

-We have numbers? Astrid asked, feeling particularly comfortable at the leaders meeting.

\- We have approached, and we believe that there will be at least 10 boats so we expect to face about 150 or 200 men - Mala said, the queen of the defenders of the wing, looking with tenderness at the girl.

\- I am afraid then that we must plan an offensive, which in my perspective should be an air attack. Attacking them from the sea or by land involves mobilizing valuable resources and many people, which will require a complex logistics and would be a huge risk - Astrid affirmed with conviction - On the other hand we can not expect them in Berk, they are numerous and it should be our priority to minimize the deaths of both dragons and humans.

-I am opposed! - said Spiteloud, representative of the Jorguenson tribe of Berk - We must attack them here, so we could count on a greater number of warriors, the dragons would support us and we would come out victorious. We know our lands, we will have the advantage.

-A chief protects their owns - said the blonde in a defiant tone - We can not risk lives unnecessarily, allowing them to approach is putting at risk anyone unable to defend themselves, including children and elderly people, we do not have time to evacuate the island. If we act intelligently we can reduce our enemies in number and hopefully avoid any attack on Berk or the other peoples of the archipelago. We have to design a strategy that leads us to victory, we do not know the nature of our enemies, their ability or weapons, it is too risky to just wait and defend ourselves when we do not know how much damage they can do. Without a doubt, it is better to risk little, to mobilize small and effective groups that allow us to obtain information and weaken their forces, not wait for them and risk losing everything.

Those present looked at each other, the recent discussion would put them to choose between defending themselves or attacking, decide what they decided the numbers were not in their favour, so they should decide and act fast.

-I insist that we still have to try to get closer and reconcile, it is still a third possibility. - Affirmed the young heir, earning the eyes of all present.

\- We have been in this kind of situation many times and the dialogue has not worked very well - said the girl gently, turning to see the young man with green eyes, - They are cruel men, stripped of all humanity. If their target are the dragons, there is not much we can say or do to convince them not to attack, although I value the gesture of peace that you offer. I guess we could consider it and not attack until we get closer and understand the situation better.

\- In such a case I am completely in favour of the offensive - said the young man smiling at the girl - It seems to me the most viable option, and the one that implies a lower risk for Berk.

I also agree - Stoic said looking at the leaders' present, who nodded.

Then it is decided! -The blonde said with confidence -we will move towards their position and we will try a conciliation. In case of not achieving it we will proceed to attack. Now all that remains is to plan the offensive, I am worried about the lack of information, our tribe has not penetrated much in this archipelago for what I regret we can not contribute enough.

Do not worry, we recognize and appreciate the support of your tribe towards all of us - said Hiccup smiling at the girl - You do not belong to our archipelago and yet you are here, offering your help to protect our people and our dragons, even your queen has come personally. It is more than enough!

There was something in the young man's crooked smile that made him look charming, Astrid hated those moments of weakness when someone called his attention too much, so she simply turned her face to see her friend who was still holding her hand nervously, which I had more than worried.

Berk's heir took a huge piece of parchment and spread it on the table, there was the most detailed map the warriors had ever seen. - I must admit that you have an excellent cartographer! - Astrid said with a wide smile - I can not deny that this is the work of a true genius.

These words caused an intense flush in the young man, who thanked him with a shy "thank you".

These words caused an intense flush in the young man, who thanked him with a shy "thank you".

This is really impressive Hiccup Haddock, we did not know you had this talent - Mentioned Mala.

You did it? - Astrid asked with interest, to which the chestnut only nodded - Then young Hiccup Haddock, let me tell you that you have a wonderful talent, I congratulate you.

"Thank you," the young man said in a less shy voice, but keeping the pink of his cheeks.

Gentlemen to work - Dagur said approaching the table. Soon their counterparts followed his example, leaving the rest of the council and the accompanying warriors a little behind. Hiccup and Astrid were the only non-bosses to stay by the map.

\- We are really few, it would be useful if we could use the environment and the topography in our favour - Queen Amira affirmed.

The barbarian archipelago is quite broad, and the climatic conditions are very variable, I do not think we have that kind of information. - He mentioned in a low voice a blond and chubby boy who played with his hands.

Not necessarily - Astrid answered - if we can position the dragons on the map we can know a lot about the vegetation, the environment and the conditions of each place, we can use it as an advantage and base our strategy on it.

Of course! - Responded the excited young man - The dragon riders we have counted the dragons of the different areas we visited.

The white warriors now fixed their attention on the blond young man, who had called himself a dragon rider, something that had intrigued them since his arrival in Berk.

I see - Astrid affirmed with a tone of mockery in his voice - So Mr. Stoic, let me suggest with all respect the presence of the conqueror of dragons in this meeting - Without a doubt, he will be able to place the dominant species of dragons on this map in a way more precise.

Well he's right in front of you girl- Proud Stoic replied - My son Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, is the conqueror of dragons.

Astrid's question had been malicious. At the mention of a dragon rider among them, it was amusing to mention the famous conqueror, but she was not ready to have any response to his comment, beyond the laughter that broke the tension in the environment. Upon hearing the response, the girl looked up, when her gaze met the young Haddock's, she let go of Heather's hand to bring her own quickly to her mouth, and hide that she was about to laugh, made did not go unnoticed by the young chestnut.

I prefer that do not call me that way! - Said the young man annoyed - Everyone here knows that I do not do such a thing as "conquer dragons"

So, the hand thing was not for that? I always thought it was for that - Said a young man with long blond hair braided and helmet with horns.

No brother, you know that Hiccup talks to the dragons and uses his dull voice to hypnotize them when they get tired of listening to him, it's the same as us - Replicated a tall blonde, which was really similar to her brother.

Astrid could not contain herself much longer. No doubt she would have a great story to tell her friends tonight, and she was sure she would not stop laughing and joking about it for weeks.

Enough! - Stoic affirmed, fed up with the ridicule towards his son - You asked the conqueror of dragons, because here you have it, ask what you want to know.

Astrid bit her tongue in an attempt not to laugh in the young man's face, which now looked at her with displeasure. -I offer you an apology, where I come from, we've heard a lot about the conqueror of dragons, and certainly you're not what I expected to find me.

These words had really hurt Hiccup's pride. The young woman was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and since she entered, she had done nothing but act sympathetically and be kind to him, but now she seemed disappointed to know that he was the conqueror of dragons. For the first time in a long time he felt that hateful feeling of not being enough for someone.

Well ... what do you want to know? "Asked the young man with disdain

Could you please locate the dominant species in each point of the archipelago? -The girl asked with a sweet and embarrassed look -The dragons are really special creatures, many as terrifying terrors are broadly general and can inhabit many environments at once, despite being very territorial. But other species such as Bufalord, require environments with really specific conditions, which could be very useful to use the environment in our favour.

The young woman apparently was not only beautiful and intelligent, she also felt deep love and curiosity about the dragons, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the young man, who in an attempt to captivate her attention again, quickly set out to locate the species on the map while smiling at her, giving her to understand that he was quite adept at the subject of the dragons, and without a doubt he could boast of her night fury, who by the way was not there and had been acting weird all the day.

\- What about night furies?, Could you locate them too? the blonde asked flirtatiously, earning a wide smile from the boy.

"I'm afraid I have not found such a thing as a nest of night furies and I've searched for it, but I certainly think you'd like it ...

-Before the young man could talk to her about meeting his partner, the young warrior laughed with all her strength - You do not have to explain anything to me, I understand about night fury. I can not believe that people have so much imagination, what do you think if we better talk about strategy, after all it is what has us here together.

The young man blushed deeply, because without noticing, they had been talking only among themselves, ignoring the rest of those present, who looked at them with interest and not only for the important issues they discussed, but for the way they looked, as it was the case of the Stoic the Vast himself.

\- Do you mind if I took a look? - The plump boy approached, taking the young people out of their daydreams - My name is Fishlegs Ingerman, dragon rider and keeper of the book of dragons. The young man broke through and positioned himself next to Hiccup.

Soon the riders stepped forward as well as the leaders of Berserker Island and the wing defenders. Together using all the knowledge they had about dragons, they had plotted an attack route and a plan that included all the members of the barbarian archipelago, generating the illusion that they could achieve it, with the exception of Heather who still seemed nervous. The tasks were divided and each tribe was committed to give rise to the difficult mission, suddenly the brunette said with concern.

\- I'm not sure it works - Soon everyone turned to see her, intrigued by her negativity, especially Astrid, who had been like her sister for many years, being her strength when she lost her family and when she met her brother Dagur. Heather was a bright and strong girl, but that day she looked particularly nervous.

Astrid approached again and took the hand of her friend - Everything in order? - Asked the blonde - You sent the message is not it? - The brunette nodded.

-I'm sorry I know you were very far away, and you have made a great effort to come here, but there is something I need to tell you, and I knew that if you found out about the emergency, you would come to our support immediately. - The tone of the girl let read between the lines the seriousness of the information that she had, making everyone look at her expectantly. - Before coming to Berk I had the opportunity to fly over his army, and I recognized a symbol tattooed on the face of a man. He only carried it, the rest seemed clean, but undoubtedly it was the symbol of Kwányip. "- Having said that, the atmosphere immediately became tense, everyone looked shocked and Berk's representatives seemed bewildered.

Astrid approached her friend and kissed her forehead, caressed her cheek and said - "I swear to you by my life that nothing will happen to you or to yours" -. His expression changed immediately, it became dark and dark.

-What is Kwányip? Hiccup asked.

Astrid, ignoring the boy's question, stared at Berk's boss and said, - "I request that all members of Berk's council leave the room. Mr. Stoic, I regret to say that the situation has changed, I ask you with all respect to call the two people you trust the most, and that the rest of your people left immediately.

The people of Berk looked at Astrid with surprise, but more shocking was how all the leaders except Dagur seconded their proposal, the meeting would not continue until they were alone.

 **Author's notes:**

I hope you enjoyed the reading, in the next chapter we will know a little more about what is happening and Astrid will put poor Hiccup against the wall. I hope to start solving some things that have been left open. By the way Wintek means Eastern Heaven and that is where the Kenos God comes from.

In total there are 4 heavens and in history they will correspond to places especially loved by the gods, and that possess something particular.

This is not the first time that Hiccup and Astrid have met, although they still do not know it.

I apologize if Astrid seems a bit bad at first, as you will understand is a girl with many pressures, and rescuing Astrid from the first movie, it is a little presumed and hard. She is a woman who has lived the war in a cruel way. In the next chapter we will understand why.


	5. The hidden enemy

**Hello again, As in each chapter I start by thanking you, I am pleasantly surprised by the number of people who have read my fic, I am glad you are enjoying it or I hope so, anything you do not like or would like to put it in the comments. As always I hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. The hidden enemy.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone in the room looked shocked, the allies awaited the response of Stoick the Vast, who under the pressure of their counterparts, had no choice but to ask his people to leave, except for Hiccup and his friend Gobber

-Very well, there you have them, what is that so serious that my council members cannot listen? - Stoick asked expressing annoyance.

"I thought we had an agreement," -Mala said in a hurt tone - "They'll come for us now.

-And if it's because of the dragon cemetery? - Heather suggested,

All those present began to ramble and make suggestions, which exasperated the Berkians and Dagur, who did not understand anything and remained silent until Stoick hit the table with his fist closed. At that Queen Amira exclaimed:

-I regret the awkward situation, not even I know how to explain this to you. It will seem crazy but I need you to listen and pay attention. We belong to the tribe of white warriors, inhabitants of Keikruk. We have dedicated our lives to following the commands of the gods, as well as our sisters the wingmaidens. However, our mission is a bit rawer. We are dedicated to rescuing the innocent from the vexations of war and the greed of man. Especially we fight against slave traders and dragon hunters. In the middle of our work we met Mala of the defenders of the wing, agreeing together the protection of the Erupciodon and the protection of the position of Vanaheim, the dragon's cemetery. On the other hand, Heather from Berserker Island has been near to our people throughout her life. The defenders of the wing, wingmaidens, white warriors and now Berserkers, we have maintained a protection agreement for the dragons of the barbarian archipelago. However, given the diffuse relationship between Berk and the dragons you were not included in the agreement. This is one of the reasons why we are here - The Berkians tensed at the statements of Queen Amira, who between the lines allowed them to read that they did not trust them at all. It also felt strange to know that they were excluded from such an important agreement.

-We have seen with concern how attacks on human villages and dragon nests have intensified over time. Although it seems that there is peace in the barbarian archipelago, the situation is very different abroad. There are organizations made up of evil beings who have dedicated themselves to attacking the innocent, reducing the value of life. The worst thing is that it seems that more and more people join their beliefs, which strengthens their economy.

-Berk as in the rest of the barbarian archipelago, is now respectful of the rights of women and dragons -said Queen Amira -To tell the truth, the only thing that concerns us is the establishment of a patriarchal culture, but we understand that it is intrinsic to you and it is part of your traditions. Contrary to you, this evil organization attacks human villages taking women and children, whom they sell as slaves, auctioning off their virginity and freedom, subjecting them to all kinds of carnal and emotional aberrations. We never saw so much cruelty as now. They not only enslave men, women and children. They annihilate the rest of the population of the town, burning everything to their departure and physically and culturally eliminating entire nations. As for the dragons, the smallest are sold as pets, so they remove their teeth and alter their ability to produce fire or acid, while the big ones are sacrificed to obtain raw materials.

Upon hearing this the Berkians looked at each other in horror, knowing that this was not the only thing.

\- As warriors, we have dedicated ourselves to freeing prisoners, relocating dragons and humans who have lost everything. As well as attacking this type of organizations, who by the way, we firmly believe, are heading towards Berk. There are special conditions that help them set their targets, a village with many women and children will be more desired by traffickers. As well as those places with many dragons, as is the case of the barbarian archipelago. This is a difficult place to access, so we thought you were safe, but now, we see with concern that this is not the case. If they have come from so far to here, it is because there is something that interests them.

They come for our dragons? - Hiccup asked worried

"I'm not entirely sure why they're coming here." - The queen mentioned -. "Actually, I do not think it's because of the dragons. The species you mentioned are common and abundant in other regions. So, I would dare say that it is not for the dragons that Berk has set as a target, even though this will not prevent them from capturing them if they have the opportunity.

\- Then what do they want from us? - Hiccup asked - If it was for the women, they would have gone to the other end of the archipelago and threatened the wingmaidens, but why Berk? And why is this something that the rest of the council can not know?

\- The attacks of each fleet of traffickers are different - mentioned Astrid - There are some groups more violent than others. Some only hunt dragons, others only enslave people, but this one that has been located in front of the barbarian archipelago is special. They do not pursue economic goals, even when they benefit from looting. Their only mission in the world is to physically and culturally exterminate populations, and given their location, we can intuit that Berk is first on their list. That implies that we must intervene immediately, because where they set foot in Berk, the history of your people will be over. - Upon hearing this, the three men swallowed, never since the seven generations that had been there had heard of a threat like this.

-But there is still something more important that I have to mention - said Astrid - If any of the men carry the symbol that Heather mentioned, this indicates that he is a follower of Kwányip, which implies, first of all that they are very powerful warriors and secondly, they come after something specific. This is where we will all make an act of trust and confess, because if they are here it is because something or someone has attracted them.

\- In the name of the defenders of the wing I can affirm that the Erupciodon is the only dragon of strange nature that is found on our island - said Mala firmly - Of course other dragons inhabit our forests, but we have not observed anything different from the species usual. So unless there is a mysterious dragon that we have not seen yet, I can bet on the innocence of my tribe.

-The intention is not that we stand between us, here is not guilty or innocent - mentioned Queen Amira - To tell the truth, we do not know if it is a dragon, but if that is the case, we must put the creature safe - As they scrutinized the queen of the white warriors, the Berkians looked at them and said in unison "Toothless"

\- Who is Toothless? - Astrid asked immediately

-It is a night fury and is the only one of his spice as far as we know - Stoic asserted.

-The night furies are a mythological species according to my tribe - said Astrid with doubt - who determined that this dragon belonged to this species? When we heard of Berk's night fury, we always thought that it was another species that had been called that or simply a mistake.

\- A few years ago, during the dragons' raids, a dragon began to appear that was camouflaged in the night and that always seemed to be the only one of its kind. - Gobber counted - For years we believed that he was leading the attacks and we feared him. The name refers to the power of his shot and the fact that it seems to be a night dragon, we call it that.

\- Have you seen or heard from others like him? - Astrid asked - I refuse to believe that he is really a night fury. To be sure I need to know him immediately, if he turns out to be the mythological dragon, he could be the cause of the attack. Where is he?

-Toothless has been acting strange since yesterday - Hiccup mentioned - I can guide you to him, if you wish.

\- Well, so be it! - Queen Amira affirmed - You two go for that dragon, we will warn Keikruk of this emergency. We will have every available warrior help us protect Berk. We must also inform the wingmaidens, they must be alert. We will continue with the meeting.

"Throk sends a message to our tribe to reinforce the Erupciodon's safety," Mala said firmly. "We can not be sure that Toothless is his target yet.

\- The Berserkers will inform our people too, my brother Hiccup has done too much for us, it's time to return the favour. - Said Dagur - Do not worry, brother, we will not let anything bad happen to your dragon.

\- I propose that we continue with the strategy of the offensive, please that what is said here does not leave this room, since this will put at risk the stability of our tribes. But above all it can put us in great danger. We must act with a cool head, and not incur fear in the population. By the way, in case we confirm the dragon, Berk will enter into our agreement - Astrid said leaving the room.

-What agreement do you speak of? - Hiccup asked following her.

-I will only answer your questions after seeing the dragon.

Wait! Throk shouted, leaving the room. - I will leave to the island of the wing defenders. It would be impolite not to have said hello or goodbye.

\- I could not get mad about something like that, not in a situation like this - Astrid said with a broad smile.

\- Divine beauty, I just want you to know that I will watch over your safety and protection. If you require me for anything, you know that I will be there. I will venerate every step you take in the direction of your destiny. I will be your support in every decision you make and I will marvel at your presence every day of my life. - Having said that, he took Astrid's right hand and kissed her with his lips on the silver ring.

Astrid looked at him confused, her way of acting could only mean that her mother or Mala had revealed her secret, and that she could count on him for her divine mission. But what a way to let her know - I thank you, I suppose, "said the princess with doubt. Having said that, both broke into laughter and Throk just shook his hand over Astrid's head, ruffling his golden hair. He smiled at her and said, "Even to everything, I still think you're a silly girl.

Astrid stuck her tongue out at him, pouting, they had been friends since childhood and considered him an older brother who used to scold her for everything. She almost felt guilty that she had not told him about the Goddess Kre. Despite having watched the scene, Hiccup was really worried about toohtless, and he was desperate to see her waste time "flirting" with Throk, so in an act of unconsciousness he took her hand and started to pull her on the way to town.

When they left, the blonde rider's voice could be heard affirming - if he had said something like that when he proposed to me, perhaps I would have said yes. The riders looked at each other and laughed, seeing their leader come out pulling their blonde guest

\- Let go! - Astrid said firmly.

-This is important! Hiccup said annoyed - I need to know if they come for toothless and you all you do is flirt with every person you meet, you could take your job more seriously.

Astrid's blood boiled for a moment, she was not used to being offended, much less for a reason like this. Who thought this boy he did not even know to talk to her in that way? She immediately released her hand in a strong pull. She swallowed her pride and kept walking behind him. When arriving at the entrance of the house the princess felt a strange pain in her chest, as if a deep sadness invaded her. Even so she followed the boy, she would not give him arguments to imply that she did not take something so important seriously. She distracted her feeling by looking around, not always having the opportunity to enter the house of the head of a tribe and not miss the opportunity to learn about Berk's culture.

Hiccup opened the large wooden door and entered the house, guiding the blonde through a warm room. The girl was slowly moving around, the place despite the cold Berk, was really cozy. There was a large armchair in front of a fireplace, she assumed it belonged to the boss, and right on the stool were some ducks and other animals carved in wood. The whole room was dressed in furs of different colors, giving the feeling of a warm home. The young man led the girl to some stairs, which led to the bedrooms. Upon arriving there, Hiccup opened a smaller door, and entered a medium-sized room.

-Toothless? -The young man called to his dragon

Upon feeling the presence of the young the dragon sent a strange grunt.

-It's me, friend - said Hiccup - I've brought a friend who wants to meet you.

The young woman entered the dark room and observed a black silhouette curled up in a corner. She immediately put her hands to her mouth in astonishment, she had never seen a dragon like that, she immediately reminded Winstar. But this one was a majestic black color. Suddenly her heart was filled with anguish, she felt a deep sadness and despair. As if she had just lost everything. A thick tear rolled down her cheek, frightening her even more, she did not understand what was happening to her.

-Hey - said the girl in a whisper addressing the dragon. Who immediately started making a sound that his rider had never heard. It sounded like a deep cry.

-Are you OK, friend? -Hiccup approached in anguish, he had never seen a dragon behave that way. The animal moaned deeply, giving the rider a feeling that he was crying.

Astrid began to slowly approach the creature, who looked at her with pain and in his eyes reflected a deep regret. Hiccup, seeing that the girl was approaching, stretched out his hand to stop her, but the young woman, as if she were in a trance, kept advancing slowly towards the dragon. Who with the head low began to approach her too.

Tears were still rolling down the blonde's cheeks, confusing Hiccup more, who now wondered who this girl was and what her intentions were with Toothless. Suddenly, the girl stopped and expressed with great warmth (I've waited so long) Upon hearing this, the dragon ran to her and landed a few inches from the girl. Then, Astrid knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly, at which the dragon raised his head and roared as he had never before, which caused Astrid to laugh.

Suddenly, the dragon began to lick and jump from side to side expressing great happiness, happy that the girl had accepted him, and stealing a smile from Hiccup, who still did not understand what was happening. Apparently these two knew each other from somewhere

.

-You are one of the most beautiful creatures that have seen my eyes - said the girl addressing the dragon while caressing him. - I'm a fool, I can not believe you were always here - The dragon gasped and started rubbing his head against the blonde, as if he was really happy to have her around. - I always thought you would be the one to find me, little lazy ahh. Suddenly, the girl observed the mutilated tail of the dragon and kissed her forehead.

-Who was the monster that did this to you? Is that why you did not go with us? You could not? Forgive me, you do not know how sorry I am for not having met you before.

Hiccup, tired of being ignored, cleared his throat a little, earning the attention of the other two in the room. The girl wiped the tears that were still running down her cheeks, kissed the dragon's forehead again and stood up, to which the dragon began to play around the room and in a sudden movement pushed Hiccup against Astrid, but She stretched her hands to keep him from falling on her. Toothless began to run in circles around them trying to bring them closer.

\- Do you like Hiccup Haddock right? -The girl asked the dragon between laughs - Has he taken good care of you? - Upon the questions the dragon stood on its hind legs and its tail, stuck out its tongue in a friendly movement and gave it its characteristic toothless smile, suggesting to the girl that he shared a close link with the human.

I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is happening between you, but I really need to know what's happening. "Having said that, the young girl stepped away from the rider, earning an annoyed snort from the dragon.

"I'm afraid our attackers are here for this beautiful dragon, but do not worry, we will not let them hurt him, now or ever. For now, we will attack his army, then this boy will come with us to Keikruk, where we will keep him safe.

Hiccup looked at her horrified, was she suggesting to take away Toothless?

"You will not take my dragon," Hiccup said firmly, looking annoyed at the beautiful girl, who seemed in one afternoon to put the whole world of him in reverence.

-I'm not asking, I'm stating that it will happen - said Astrid calmly. -If he had not lost his tail, he would have left here long ago. I understand that you have been his companion and you have taken an appreciation of him, for this we will have an eternal debt with you and yours, but this dragon belongs to the sky of Keikruk and to all the skies of the world, personally I will make sure he regains his freedom.

\- Do you mean that I have him held against his will? - Said the young man raising his voice - If Toothless had wanted to leave he would have done it long ago, right friend? - Said facing the dragon, who watched them amused - And can you know what makes you so funny?

Suddenly, Toothless started making strange sounds as if he wanted to regurgitate something. "No Toothless, you're not going to convince me with a piece of fish," said the annoyed young man, suddenly the dragon approached the girl, who was looking at him strangely.

Stretch your hands, "Hiccup said in a harsh tone." He'll give you a gift, he'll get very angry if you do not eat it, you know dragon stuff. "The latter said it with a malicious look on his face, which went unnoticed by the Blonde, who stretched out her hands to receive the gift.

The dragon regurgitated on the hands of Astrid a beautiful silver ring, identical to the one she wore in her right hand, except that the section under the lily was a beautiful black color, while hers was golden. The girl smiled at the dragon and kissed her head again -Thanks, it means a lot to me - She quickly took the ring and put it on the same finger as the princess ring, only this time nothing happened.

Hiccup was surprised, he could not understand where Toothless had taken such a thing as a ring, and why he had given it to the girl, who was this girl? Astrid stroked the dragon again and prepared to leave, but not before taking one last look at the orderly room, paying special attention to the different tails hanging on the wall, and the scrambled designs on the entrance table. However, Toothless insisted on not letting her go and now he was pushing the blonde towards his rider.

-What's up, little one, is there something you want to tell me? - Asked the blonde to the restless dragon - Do not worry we will also take care of him. -The dragon huffed annoyed and hit his rider with his tail, trying to get closer to the girl, but the pair of young people still did not understand what the dragon wanted, and the situation was starting to become uncomfortable for both.

-I suppose he wants you and me to converse - suggested Hiccup -in truth, I have many things I want to ask ... Mmm - the boy started to stutter looking for a way to call the woman

-I do not think its time, we must rush to inform the leaders of our tribes, and initiate the offensive -Responded the girl.

-You said you would answer my questions after seeing the dragon, because now you've seen it ... mmm - Stuttered again

-Something happens?

-I've been trying to remember your name, I do not remember you mentioning it -Said the displeased young man to his guest -I will not call you "divine beauty", it would sound like I was trying to conquer you, and in truth I do not think you do it justice to the name.- The girl, despite her unpleasant behavior, still was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he would not let her know, especially because the girl was no longer the beautiful young warrior known to dragons, now she was the Crazy that came to take his Dragon.

Astrid looked at him in surprise, had he just called her ugly ?, nobody had ever suggested such a thing about her, they had called her maybe insensitive, haughty, arrogant, even rude, but never ugly -Astrid, you can call me like that -said the young woman annoyed by the man's comment - As for your questions, maybe I'll have time to answer some of them later, I'll consider the dragon's safety my priority, I thought the great dragon master would understand, can not you take this more seriously? The girl did not wait for the answer, she quickly left the room leaving behind a furious heir and his happy dragon.

Astrid left the Haddock house with great satisfaction. She was really excited, she had finally found the dragon she had searched for so long, it was a pity that he had lost part of his tail, it would undoubtedly make things difficult for them. Despite this, she would not stop looking for the one who would wear the king's ring. The existence of the ring confirmed that in some place there was that person with whom she would share her destiny, who would help her fulfill her mission and in the best of cases, he would not take away her freedom.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

In the following chapters Hiccup will discover the whole truth about night fury and Toothless

, who will have to make a difficult decision. I will reveal what the divine mission of the white warriors is. Please do not hate Astrid XD

Thank you for reading!


	6. There is a mermaid on the highest ridge

**Hello again, I apologize for the errors and for the delay in correcting them. Thank you for your comments, I appreciate them very much and they help me a lot to improve my writing, as I have mentioned my native language is Spanish. Apologies for the notes in the wrong language, I wanted to upload the chapter as soon as I finished it, but I promise to check before uploading. A hug and as always I hope you enjoy it!**.

.

.

 **Chapter 6. There is a mermaid on the highest ridge.**

.

.

Arriving at the great hall, Astrid burst into the council room, earning the look of everyone there. She quickly approached her mother and whispered quietly. "We find the dragon." His mother looked at her in surprise.

"We have identified that night fury is the reason why they are here" The girl commented turning to see the rest of the presents.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Gobber

"He is a dragon unique in his species and has characteristics that make him very special," said the girl. "It is a real pity that he was trapped in Berk, since it was our responsibility to protect him, but I promise on behalf of my tribe, that we will not allow them to advance to its shores, much less damage the dragon.

Saying that, the door creaked when it opened, Hiccup and Toothless entered the room, leaving the white warriors stunned. They had before them one of the legendary dragons.

Stoick stood in front of the newcomers and explained, "We have decided to follow the original plan, we will approach in a group of fliers that will serve as a distraction, while the white warriors will check the ships in search of prisoners. Once released they will send a signal to the riders, who will have to shoot at the boats with the intention of sinking them."

"We propose that our warriors depart today, the route drawn with the knowledge of dragons, will allow us to be there in less than two days, According to the last report of the defenders of the wing, our enemies have begun to mobilize and are located in the waters that connect the fog bank with the boundary of the barbarian archipelago" Oppointed Queen Amira "That place has the presence of many escaldarons which we will use on our behalf to create eddies and prevent their mobility by the sea. The attack will be tomorrow, when the sun is at its highest point."

"Why precisely at this time?" Asked Bocon curiously.

"It is a matter of tradition; we believe that the sun brings us luck. In addition, we are more than a day of flight, it will give them time to recover and regroup" Said the queen.

"Well then it is decided!" Steady firmly affirmed "Son, gather the riders and prepare for the battle! The white warriors will go with you, as will Heather and Dagur. They have more skill in hand to hand combat, so they will be the ones who descend to the ships, you must provide them with support from the air and attack the ships as soon as they are indicated."

Quickly Hiccup left the room in search of the riders, while Astrid went to the outskirts of the great hall. From there she roared to the skies, and after a few minutes two beautiful blue naders arrived at the entrance of the place, one of them mounted by Ventino, who on descending handed the princess a beautiful silver sword and a matching ax.

The girls entered the place again leaving their dragons waiting for them. "Naders? I expected ... I do not know anything else, "powerful," said a short, bearded boy with mockery" Comment that was simply ignored by the warriors.

In the council room were now the leaders, the dragon riders and the white warriors, quickly proceeded to introduce themselves. The first were the riders, among whom were: Snotloud, the Ruffnut twins and Tuffnut Thorton, Fishlegs Ingerman and Gustav Larson commanded by Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. On the part of the white warriors, only had Ventino, Mara, and Clarion, the last two were elite warriors who were responsible for the safety and protection of the queen. Ventino, on the other hand, was part of the princess's tracking team. The team agreed that they would meet with the three girls who were in the fog bank, a place that would serve as their first outpost. Having thus a total of seven warriors that would be commanded by Astrid, who avoided at all times to appear as the princess of Keikruk. Other riders of Berk among which were Spiteloud, Mulch, bucket and Snotloud, as well as those sent by the defenders of the wing, would stay with the Berkians to protect Berk, although they hoped that their adversaries would not go that far.

The teams moved to the fog bank, where they explained the situation to the other three warriors. Once made the respective presentations, spent the night on a cliff located four hours flight from the enemy army, now the allies did not talk much between them, the riders and warriors built camps separately, and as Heather decided to spend the night with Astrid and Ventino, it seemed more like a separation between men and women with the exception of Ruffnut. The warriors only met to dine together and reinforce the plan. In addition to exposing a little better the nature of their enemies.

It was close to midnight, and the fire was almost gone. The twins had decided to sleep together in the same tent, as did Dagur and Hiccup since neither of them wanted to share a bed with little Gustav, leaving poor Fishlegs in the care of the unruly boy. On the other hand, the team of the five trawlers of Keikruk shared a same tent, in which Heather also slept, leaving the guardians of the queen sleeping together and apart. They agreed to conduct rounds of surveillance in pairs, with rotations every two hours, since they needed to rest as long as possible.

The night was cold and particularly dark, since they were literally in the middle of nowhere. The guardians Mara and Clarion, were on their surveillance round when they saw the princess leave her place to sleep.

"Are you fine princess?" Mara asked with concern.

"Just a little anxious" Confessed the blonde, walking towards a tiny forest located at one end of the cliff "We have been flying a good time, I will see Winstar, you know that she is not usually very sociable with other humans"

"Our turn is almost over, but we'll wait for you," Clarion said vehemently.

"As soon as you are relieved, go back to the tent and sleep!" "Said the princess firmly "consider this an order. I'll be fine, the dragons protect me, but I could not forgive myself for you being tired during the battle and being wounded by my fault. I am a warrior and I can fend for myself. Also, Stormfly and Winstar will be with me."

As Astrid said, she walked into the forest to meet her beloved white dragon, who despite her distrust of humans, always kept close to the princess, vigilant, waiting to protect her. The light fury used to show up before the white warriors, since she recognized them as the Astrid family, but when they camped in villages, or with other people they used to hide, knowing that their presence used to attract people too much, and cause difficulties to his goddess.

Astrid had crossed the forest and was sitting with her feet hanging on a high bluff, wearing only a simple white dress, and her hair completely loose, carrying only her sword to defend herself. On his legs was a terrible yellow terror, and surrounding it were Winstar and Stormfly who also had their tails hanging in the air. Beside them they dozed about a dozen dragons, mainly Changewings, naders, and a couple of monstrous nightmares. The blonde watched the moon mesmerized, there were nights when she felt particularly sad and only the night seemed to comfort her, even though she was more of a person who was active during the day.

Meanwhile in the camp it was time for Dagur and Hiccup to stand guard. The warriors went to their tent just as their princess had ordered them, avoiding mentioning that she had left to walk, since they did not want the white dragon to be discovered. toothless, seeing his rider pounced on him, starting his usual game of vikings against dragons. Dagur watched them amused and by the time Hiccup rejoined he sat down next to him.

"What do you think about all this?" "The Berserker asked

"I do not really know what to think," Hiccup answered. "I'm not comfortable with what's going on. I feel like they're hiding something from us, especially that girl, Astrid, who seems to be very interested in my dragon."

"What exactly happened when you went to look for him?" Asked interested Dagur

"To make the story short, she mentioned that Toothless does not belong to Berk and that if his tail was not hurt, probably he would have been with them in Keikruk for a long time"

"I never heard of that place" Dagur said "If Mala and Heather were not involved in this, I would not have supported them, it feels as if there was something that everyone knew except us, but every time I ask them they answer me evasively."

"It's the same with that girl, Astrid," Hiccup said. "Toothless seems to be very close to her. I never saw him act like that, it's like he loved her but he was deeply sorry for something, if I'm honest, it was as if he were crying before her.

"I thought you liked the blonde!" Said Dagur joking " Everyone in the room saw how you looked, I think you like her too" listening to this, young Haddock blushed profusely and Dagur began to laugh out loud.

"I'm not going to deny you that she is pretty, although her attitude is really bad" The blushed young man replied, since he did not talk much about these topics "In my opinion, she is just a strange girl who comes for my dragon."

"We will not let this happen, brother!" Dagur said looking at the dragon that was still playing next to them. "We cannot trust blindly those girls. We must be prepared to fight against them if necessary." Hiccup nodded and caressed his dragon, who began to get increasingly hyperactive and shove him with his head.

"I think he wants to show you something," Dagur said.

" He likes to fly at night. Although I thought that for the long journey he would want to rest." The brown one answered.

"Go with him!" Said the Berserker " I'll be awake and watch, we could use a round of aerial surveillance" Hiccup smiled at his friend, and mounted on the back of the dragon, who immediately took flight and left in the direction of the forest.

The cliff was really small, so it was only a few minutes of flight. Toothless landed in the forest, his rider quickly dismounted him to a cliff. Upon hearing the landing, Winstar immediately rose in flight, warning the girl that someone was approaching. The white dragon jumped the cliff in the direction of the sea, in search of a nearby place from which to protect the princess. Rider and dragon walked a few more minutes and soon went out to a small clearing, where the blond warrior was staring at the moon.

Upon feeling his presence Astrid turned to see the newcomer. "I thought you would be in your guard, Hiccup Haddock." The young man, enraptured by the beauty of the blonde, only nodded. In Berk it was considered that the women only had to loosen their hair in front of their spouses, since it was a symbol of nakedness and confidence, reason why to see a beautiful young person with his hair to the wind, was a scene that only had witnessed once And that still seemed like a dream.

"I regret the circumstances in which we are" Said the girl taking the young man out of his reverie "I wanted to offer a sincere apology in my name and mine. It is not easy for someone to come from nowhere to tell you that your people are in danger and forced to accept all this. Please, forgive us."

"Ohh replied the boy walking towards the girl and accidentally stepped on the tail of a Changewing, causing it to lose its camouflage and approach to shoot its acid.

"Enough!" said the girl firmly "to which the dragon backed down and began to rub his head against the princess" I know it hurt, but it was not his intention" Said the princess tenderly caressing the dragon, who leaned next to her in the place where Winstar used to be.

"You're really good with dragons," the stuttering young man said. "As for what you said a moment ago, you must not apologize. We are grateful to you, for advising us and accompanying us in this battle. What I really want to know is what happens with Toothless?"

Upon hearing his name the dragon began to play among the other dragons, earning an annoyed snort from those he woke up and making the girl smile.

"As you know the night fury is a really special dragon" said the girl standing up." I can see how strong a bond of friendship is between you. I really regret being the person that should separate you."

"Separate us?" Hiccup said almost in a scream. The girl began to walk among the other dragons and approaching Toothless who was playing next to his rider. "Look, I do not know what's going on with you and your tribe, but Toothless belongs to Berk, and it's not because he's lost part of his tail and cannot fly alone."

"Your words are influenced by the great affection you have for him." The girl said. "I thank you again for taking good care of him, I get the impression that you are a wonderful person, but things are the way they are. Night fury belongs to heaven, I thought that the dragon conqueror would understand it."

"Stop calling me that way!" Cried the annoyed boy. "And his name is Toothless!"

"I would like to be able to explain properly what is happening, but I find it impossible." Said the girl

"What do you mean with impossible?" The young man asked, softening his tone. "Is it because of your queen? Is she the one I should ask?" The girl leaned over and kissed the dragon's forehead again, then urged Stormfly to get up. "Will you go?" Asked the indignant young man. "Is that what you do every time someone asks you an awkward question? You're just a coward!" "You and yours are crazy if you think I'll let you take Toothless, just because you think it belongs to you."

Astrid was upset by his offense, she did not know why that man managed to irritate her in that way, despite everything, she could not blame him. It was the same as if someone tried to separate her from Winstar or Stormfly. The girl turned to ride on her dragon, being surprised by the young man who hauled her sharply towards him, causing her to stumble and fall awkwardly against his chest. Stormfly reacted immediately and deployed the spikes of his tail, so Toothless had to intervene before the Nader attacked his rider.

Hiccup felt a strong pain in his stomach. The girl had hit him with the hilt of her sword "never in your life you touch me again, or I swear I'll forget all the good you've done for the night fury and I'll cut you into pieces!" The girl said extremely annoyed.

The young man swallowed really confused, he did not know why he had reacted in that way, he had always been characterized as a quiet person, who used to shout to the heavens when he was frustrated, but who refused to show any disturbance in front of others . He had endured for years the follies of Gustav, Brutacio and Snotloud and had never lost his mind. Except that time his cousin asked him to hit him. But now it was different, this girl made him lose his mind and act with unconsciousness. He did not know himself "Is it because she tries to take Toothless?" He asked himself, not realizing that he was still holding the girl by the arm.

"You did not understand? Astrid asked furiously." The boy just looked up to cross again with the beautiful eyes of the blonde. I did not think there was such a beautiful color as that. His eyes showed determination and suddenly pulling him out of all his reverie a second blow appeared, and a third would appear if it was not because he freed her grip and held her sword before she could hit him. When taking the sword Hiccup noticed the symbol of a golden lily engraved on it. He immediately recognized that sword.

"I knew I met you from somewhere!" Said the young man turning red " You are the girl who was in the lake of the cliff that is leaving the barbarian archipelago, just in the direction of Berserker Island."

Upon hearing his affirmation, the princess looked at him surprised "you are a pervert!" She screamed furiously and immediately slapped him hard, she ran to her dragon and headed to the camp.

The boy remained motionless, realizing that he should never have mentioned that he met her.

 **Flashback**

 _Hiccup and Toothless had already been exploring the limits of the Barbarian archipelago for 10 days, soon returning to Berk to stock up, then a great gust of wind blew over him and in the distance he could make out the thin silhouette of a dragon, his own dragon, Hiccup ran to ride Toothless, and start the pursuit. The dragon that flew through the clouds was practically invisible to his eyes, and only the changes in the currents of wind guided him, leading him down a path he had never traveled, soon there was no more to follow, it did not make sense that it was a night fury since it would have excelled in the white sky, it was something else. The young man was more than frustrated, he had not found a new kind of dragon in years, to tell the truth, since they had left the dragon edge. He firmly believed that Toothless could not be the only one and he would always insist on finding a partner for his friend. He decided to fly a little farther north, into those thick clouds, never expecting what he would come across, his fate might hit him head on._

 _Hiccup had to maneuver with cunning to avoid colliding with the great rock formation hidden in the thick white clouds. The structure was formed by a complex cave system. No doubt the elusive dragon had gone there. The young man began to walk stealthily with Toothless, who provided him with a little light. They walked for about half an hour, and they came across a room in which some sunlight entered through an opening. They were surprised to find some human objects. Rider and dragon were not alone._

 _Among the objects stood out what appeared to be a small pile of white clothes, next to which was a plate armor. Hiccup as a good blacksmith came to detail the metal, definitely an alloy! but one that had never used. He was focused on checking the armor that apparently belonged to a woman. Suddenly he heard Toothless make a strange sound. The young man turned to find his dragon staring at a sword and an ax. The sword was beautiful, silver and metal that he did not know. The hilt was golden and there was a beautiful lily carved on it. Without a doubt a valuable piece! The weapon had small and subtle stones embedded in the base, giving the sword an elegant appearance without losing functionality. The ax on the other hand was of a different material in spite of having a similar coloration, without a doubt gronckle steel, with some modifications. The boy was fascinated. Suddenly he heard a sweet melody hummed by a female voice._

 _He wanted to meet this person and ask her about the nature of their weapons, so he walked stealthily to where the beautiful voice came from. When he arrived, he came across a large, barely illuminated room, from which wet vapors flowed. Surely from some thermal source! The whole floor was full of sleeping dragons of different species. Without a doubt, a show in his eyes. The young man hid behind some rocks from which he watched in amazement looking for some species that he did not recognize. Then he saw a monstrous nightmare lie on the floor, leaving behind the back of a beautiful young blonde. The girl was covered from the waist down with a white cloth, but her back was covered only by her long golden hair that reached right up to her hip. The girl was absorbed in her thoughts, humming a song while soaking her feet with the hot water._

 _The boy was stunned. I had never witnessed something like that "a mermaid! " was the first thing that passed through her mind, since from her position she could only observe the back of the young woman, who suddenly stroked her hair, putting a part on her shoulder naked, allowing the young man to observe the white and delicate skin of his back, only stained by what looked like a tattoo or a birthmark, with the perfect shape of a lily. The beautiful girl was the owner of the armor._

 _Toothless emitted a strange sound again, alerting all the dragons of the place who began to get up and howled angry. It was time to flee. The boy ran stealthily to where his dragon was, mounted and fled the place, watching as dozens of dragons came out of the cave system ... perhaps what was there was a nest._

 _During that night the young man could not sleep, remembering the wonderful scene and the girl who seemed directly sent by the gods. He decided to return, but by the time he did the place was uninhabited, he went through every cave and room, but there was no trace of the beautiful girl, her things, or the mysterious dragon that he thought he had observed. With time, he began to convince himself that he witnessed that day was nothing but an illusion._

 **Flashback end**

Upon arriving at the camp, the young princess looked at Dagur, who offered a warm smile, after which she entered her sleeping tent and covered herself up to the head with some furs. " _I knew I had heard something that day" the young girl thought to herself, remembering how almost a year ago, she had visited Atali from the wingmaidens to tell her about the alpha of all the dragons. While she was returning home, she decided to fly over Berserker Island, hoping to meet Heather, but she did not, so Stormfly had directed her to a hot spring. Winstar had gone out to stretch her wings while Astrid took a bath, relaxing from her long journey. Her skin was a bit wrinkled, so she sat on the edge of the lake leaving only her feet submerged. She was absorbed in her thoughts, when a curious sound brought her back to reality. The sound of a dragon! Immediately the creatures that were around her left there. Astrid recognized a metallic sound, so she covered herself with the white cloth and went to where her things were. She immediately noticed how her sword and ax had been moved. The girl did not return to that cave system._

Hiccup rode Toothless and returned to where Dagur was, who saw the mark on his face, laughed immediately. "All in order?" He asked

"Do not say it," the heir answered, which only urged his friend to mock him more.

Early in the morning, the warriors were ready to leave. Hiccup tried to approach the princess, but she gave him a cold look and then ignored him, causing the young man to get upset. The warriors decided not to pick up their camp, since they expected to return that same night.

.

 **Nota de Autor.**

.

Now in English, in the next chapter we will have the great revelation of what is happening and the first battle will take place, I hope to upload it in a short time.

Thank you for reading!


	7. The gods Battle

**Hello again, this chapter will reveal much of the truth, I hope you liked the previous chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and again sorry for the mistakes**

 **As always, thank you very much for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. The battle of the gods.**

The group of warriors departed as agreed. The riders went a few meters ahead of the white warriors, since they would act as a distraction and open space for them to descend on the bow of the boats.

Things went according to plan, enemies attacked dragons and riders with catapults and crossbows, who responded with spikes, fire and acid. The white warriors proved to be extremely skilled on the dragons, able to fly between the crossfire and dismount with precision in the middle of the attack. Their dragons left them in the bow and joined the riders instinctively protecting their friends.

From the air, the riders saw the warriors in awe, the young women were not only beautiful, they demonstrated with great skill why they called themselves warriors, facing numerous enemies at the same time to make their way inside the ships, especially Astrid , who fought with two hands with sword and ax, a technique unknown to the Berkians. The strategy was working, they had been at least a couple of hours and had already sunk nearly half of the enemy fleet. Suddenly, a peculiar sound was heard by everyone, it was that characteristic whistle issued by a night fury before attacking, which served as a warning to the dragons to pick up the warriors who fought on the boats. The only one who did not come down was Stormfly, who continued to attack her enemies to give Astrid a chance to get out.

In front of the astonished gaze of those present, there was a plasma explosion, and the blonde left one of the boats riding a mysterious white dragon, very similar to Toothless, which rose above the rest of the allies. The dragons almost instinctively separated from the enemy ships, as if they knew there was something really dangerous there. On the other hand the riders did not stop looking at the peculiar dragon, although by its position they could only detail its belly, that before its eyes it began to shine of a reddish golden color, similar to color of the dusk, and unexpectedly it began to increase in size . Hiccup was stunned by what was happening, unaware that his own dragon was beginning to take on a strange blue coloration. The young man reacted when he felt that the system that connected Toothless's tail was breaking. His dragon was also growing.

"Let down brother" He heard an unknown voice directly in his head.

The young heir watched in surprise as his dragon not only had changed color, or increased its size, but his previously mutilated tail was now in perfect condition. The transformation of the dragons took only a few minutes, but for those present, it seemed like an eternity. Quickly Winstar descended on the prow, of one of the boats, leaving Astrid in front of a mysterious man who carried a strange symbol on his forehead, which the warriors recognized as the symbol of Kwányip, the God of death, and immediately they began to attack from the air everyone who approached them, giving space to the blonde to concentrate on fighting against that man.

"I must help her," Hiccup heard that voice back in his head.

"Toothless?" He asked stunned.

"I cannot lose her again," the young blacksmith listened. "Go with Hookfang, I must go fight with her."

"whatever is happening we will fight together" "remember we will always be you and me friend" Said the young man caressing the back of his dragon.

"I love you brother," said Toothless, descending next to his rider in the bow of the mysterious ship in which Astrid was. The young man drew his sword and began to fight against those enemies that surrounded the princess, who initiated a fierce battle against that man. The riders and the warriors continued attacking from the air, and with the help of the two powerful dragons of the legend, sank the entire fleet of ships, leaving only the one in which the young princess and the heir of Berk fought.

Ventino, took the leadership of the group, and divided them into two smaller subgroups, the four warriors of the Astrid team, would stay to cover her in case something went wrong, knowing that the girl was the only one capable of facing that enemy, so they would have to watch it from the air and prevent any other attacker from interfering in the battle. The riders and the two protectors of the queen would attack the army on land, so they quickly departed for the small islet that served as the base for their enemies.

About an hour later, the mysterious man was the only enemy standing, both Toothless and Winstar walked in a circle around the fighters, growling fiercely at this guy, who despite the intense battle and his injuries, showed no sign of exhaustion. For her part, Astrid did look tired, but her determination did not waver. She was still attacking her enemy fiercely, despite the deep cut she had received in her right arm. The young woman took a quick turn, kicking the man with the intention of keeping him away from her, although she only managed to move him a few centimeters, an opportunity that was exploited by the dragons to attack with his plasma. The explosion also hurt the girl, who shot out against the edge of the bow, separating from her sword. The dragons were still attacking the subject, but it seemed that only the attacks of the princess, caused considerable damage.

The mysterious man put himself in attack position and pounced on the unarmed princess, who used his ax as a shield to avoid the blow of the sword that was heading towards her. Then the beautiful weapon was split in two by the attack of man. Seeing his now allied in trouble, Hiccup ran to her aid, ramming his body into his enemy, and surprisingly causing him to retreat, the dragons began firing their plasma again, intending to give their friends time to rejoin. The young chestnut, understanding the intention of the dragons, ran to the girl, helping her to get back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked in a hurry "We have to get out of here, this guy is not human, it is impossible that he received the impact of two-night furies up close and has not received damage."

"My sword is the only one capable of harming it," the fatigued Princess answered. "Help me get it back."

The young man looked at her in surprise, the girl was hurt and tired, but even so she did not have the slightest intention of abandoning the battle. Inspired by the courage of the princess, he ran to take the sword that was embedded in the base of the ship's mast. When he got there, he grabbed hold of the hilt with both hands and pulled to free it, which was particularly simple despite the depth of its encrustation. Hiccup ran with the sword to the girl, who was standing holding her side, which meant that her belly was also injured. Astrid received the weapon with a smile, and made a strange sound similar to the snarl of a dragon. Upon hearing this Winstar rose in the air, and began to shoot the man in the opposite direction to the one that Toothless did, thus limiting his movement. The girl took a great impulse and ran towards the immobilized man, so the dragons stopped their attack to give her the opportunity to embed her golden sword in the chest of her attacker, who received the attack without making any sound.

The man stopped his movement and suddenly began to sprout a disgusting black substance, which seemed to undo his body. Astrid withdrew her sword, and in doing so the man became sand, which fell at the feet of the princess.

The girl without wasting time went to the hatch of the ship and descended towards a small quarter, being followed by Winstar, and later by Toothless and Hiccup. As they advanced inside the boat, the dragons were reducing their size again, which seemed to cause no discomfort.

"Are you OK, friend?" Hiccup asked the dragon, which emitted a faint sound in affirmation. Toothless was no longer able to communicate with him. The only change that remained was the healing of the tail fin.

The boy looked at his dragon disappointed. There were so many things he would have wanted to ask him, especially about what happened that day, which seemed to be nothing more than a crazy dream. The group entered the captain's cabin and the girl began to check the place.

"Can I know what you're looking for?" Hiccup asked with interest.

"I'll know when I find it" answered the blonde with simplicity, bothering the young man, who was already tired of her always evading his questions.

"Look, I do not know who you are or why you are here, but as leader of the dragon riders, friend of Toothless, and future boss of Berk, I demand that you explain to me who these subjects are and why they are looking for my dragon. Besides, I need to know what happened out there."

The young woman turned, and looked at him annoyed, she was really tired from the battle and that boy kept asking questions that she did not have to answer, and meddling in matters that only belonged to her tribe. Just when she was about to respond to his accusations, she felt a strong heat on her back, turning again to face a mysterious and intense red light, which took the form of a dragon. The creature was completely disembodied, the only thing that gave consistency to his body were the bright flames that came out of him.

"It's good to see you together again" A voice was heard in the room -We've waited a lot for this moment. "

The young people were shocked, they had no idea what was happening, while the dragons approached the creature comfortably, especially Winstar, who began to rub her head in the flames in greeting. By doing this the creature began to transmute again, and took the form of a stone man.

"I'm sorry for the delay," the man said. "We take the energy of our creation in Cenuke. Unfortunately, it is not enough to materialize or stay long before you.

"Are you Kenos, right?" Astrid asked confidently.

"Wait, Kenos?" "How the God Kenos, transformer of the world?" Hiccup asked impacted

"It's good to see them again," the stone man repeated, beginning to laugh. "You are as I remember you." The heirs looked at him with doubt, since they did not understand what his God was referring to.

"I have come to guide you in your mission" Said the God Kenos with a melancholy look "As you may have noticed, the influence of Kwányip on Cenuke is growing, and if this continues it will soon be invincible, He has already managed to defeat us, and as long as he continues to feed on men, will become increasingly powerful.

"We do what we can!" The blonde replied "Our warriors fight hard, Keikruk has not stopped moving in recent years, the enemies are increasing in number and strength, and there are still these strange materializations of Kwányip, it is very difficult to face them, and I do not believe what…"

"Quiet," the Howenh affirmed, interrupting the girl's anguished monologue. "I have come to help you." Saying this, a strange map began to be engraved on one of the walls. "Go to the island of the smoky land. It will be a long and difficult road, but there you will find the answers. "Suddenly the creature caught fire, and began to melt in the heat.

"Wait!" Scream Astrid anguished "We need you! I need you; I cannot do this."

"Remember who you are," said the creature, who again took the form of a dragon, "The island of the smoky land is a precious place for me, and will only appear before those who have been in my presence. There you will find the truth, and the way "When saying these words, the creature vanished and the map behind them began to burn in fire from the ends.

The girl did not move a bit, she was surprised by what had happened, but above all she was desperate, finally she had in front of her someone capable of answering her questions, someone to complain to about the horrible fate that awaited her , but before she could tell him everything that was inside her, the God was gone. Hiccup, was also surprised, but seeing how the map that seemed so important was slowly consumed in front of his eyes, began to rummage things over the old desk, looking for paper and charcoal, to rewrite the map as best as possible. The map showed islands and places he had never heard of before, the topography looked strange, and the most curious thing was that where the island of the smoky land should be, there was nothing but water.

By the time the young man finished the cartography, the whole place was engulfed in flames. The young woman just kept looking at the charred wall, now with tears rolling down her cheeks. -We must leave here, or we will suffocate with the fire, -said the young heir, taking the blonde by the hand and guiding her to the exit.

The girl reacted by the contact, and looked at her companion with a sad smile. "Thank you." It was the only thing that came out of her mouth, she let go of his grip and proceeded to follow him to the hatch through which they had entered. Each one mounted his dragon and they flew out into the dark sky. Upon leaving, they noticed how the entire surface of the ship was burning and there were their friends trying unsuccessfully to extinguish the flames.

"Are you all right?" Heather screamed in anguish. "What the heirs just nodded at.

"We wanted to go for you but the dragons refused to come closer," Ventino pointed out.

"We're fine," said Hiccup with a smile.

"We won!" Snotlout shouted. "Wait until I tell my dad, how thanks to me we defeated the entire army.

"Do not forget that thanks to you almost knocked down Clarion" Heather said annoyed, to which the twins only hit their helmets in victory sign.

"I think our mission here is fulfilled," the princess said in a faint voice. "Let's go back to Berk and tell the good news.

"Wait, I still need to know what's going on, we all saw what happened out there," Hiccup said, to which everyone nodded.

"Let's meet with your father and the other leaders, only then will the truth be told." The young girl bowed low. "I promise I will not evade your questions any more.

The group flew back to their camp, everyone commented on what happened and for the first time it seemed that they were integrated. Snotlout, tried to approach all the girls, telling them not to be shy, since he knew they were crazy about him, for their part the girls wanted the recipe to prepare the infallible Astrid Yaknok, which would make the rider silent.

The twins told their leader ecstatic, about all the explosions they had created, and as there was nothing left of their enemies, which made Ventino smile, who listened to them animated. As they suspected from the beginning, there were no captured. Neither dragons, nor humans. Their enemies would attack them just because they did.

Hiccup approached Astrid, who was the only one who kept silent. The young woman was now riding the white dragon, and Stormfly was flying with them. "Are you feeling well?" The worried boy asked. Since they left the boat the girl had been lost in his thoughts, he was very surprised, but the girl looked sad.

"Thank you," the young woman answered. "Really, thank you for everything, if you had not been there, I could be dead. -When he heard her the young man blushed. After what he had seen, he understood that what was happening far outweighed them, and he understood a little the reason for the girl's silence.

"It's with great pleasure," he replied. "I wanted to apologize for what happened on the cliff, it was not my intention to spy on you, I promise I did not see anything, I just ...

The young woman interrupted him with a sad look "Excuse me, but I'm really tired, I do not want to talk about it, I promised to answer your questions when I got to Berk, I owe it to you after everything you've done for Toothless and me. "

"No need to," the boy answered again and continued to fly silently by his side. It was the first time she had referred to Toothless by name, which in some way comforted him, because he felt that the girl was beginning to accept the bond he had with the dragon,

The night was short for all, when arriving at the camp the warriors had dedicated themselves to cure the wounds of their princess, who fell in a deep sleep, as it happened every time they were with a materialization of Kwányip. The girls decided to let her rest and joined the riders in their lively celebration, avoiding at all times talk about more, because they knew that it was up to their princess and queen to decide how much information could be revealed.

By midnight everyone was asleep except Winstar and Toothless, who had each reclined in front of the tent of their respective rider. The warriors were exhausted that night, the dragons would take care of them. Early in the morning, they were back to Berk, everyone was flying animated and longed to return to their respective homes, but not before making sure there were no more enemies stalking them.

In Berk, the tension was breathed, they waited for the return of their warriors with anguish, knowing that if they did not return that day it implied that something had gone wrong. The leaders were gathered in the great hall, waiting in silence for some news. Those who had started the battle were not only soldiers, they were sons, friends and husbands, in short family. "They're here!" Gobber communicated, shouting, so the whole town turned to the streets to receive the victorious warriors, and when they got home, they were greeted with a standing ovation, everyone was happy to see them safe. The riders ran to greet their families, Stoick hugged his son tightly, taking the air out of his lungs.

The warriors greeted their queen, who breaking any protocol, hugged and kissed the forehead of each of them. "I think we're safe!" The princess said to her mother as they embraced, "We must tell the truth to them

"Mr. Stoick the Vast" Queen Amira called Berk's boss, causing him to release his son "I am sorry to interrupt such an important moment, but we owe his people many explanations, I ask you to call the warriors who participated in the Battle, what we have to say will be difficult to assimilate. "The solemn declaration of the queen made the boss nervous, they had hardly won a battle and now there seemed to be more.

Berk's boss urged his people to prepare a celebration to receive their warriors and celebrate their allies, meanwhile all the participants of the battle would meet alone to listen to what the queen had to say. They were already in the council room; the doors had been secured and Queen Amira was looking at them solemnly.

"Today is an important day, we have united our forces to fight against a common enemy, one not only able to wrest our lives but also to erase our history." "Before starting what I want to say, I offer an apology to the people of Berk and Dagur, leader of the Berserkers, and I regret that we have involved them in this battle without knowing what kind of enemy they faced." Upon hearing this, Hiccup knew immediately that He was referring to the mysterious man.

"In order to understand the seriousness of the situation, I must go back to the history of my tribe, and the creation of the white warriors." The people present took their seats and prepared to listen.

"I suppose we all know the history of Cenuke's creation, and like the transforming gods or howenh, they gave us humans and animals, this wonderful world, but what I will tell you next is the greatest secret kept by my tribe."

After completing the transformation of the world, the gods created man and woman, creatures with whom they shared their ability to create, and who should care for and protect Cenuke, polished their work for millennia, creating a self-sustaining world, where the creatures living supported each other for their survival, thus creating an endless cycle. " "They decided then to admire their most wonderful creation from a distance, but they did not count on the intervention of a powerful enemy, Kwányip, the God of death, who introduced darkness to the world by corrupting the soul of men and feeding on their power. "

"As time went on, human hearts became corrupted, they began to hunt creatures for pleasure and subdue their own species, putting at risk the delicate balance built by the Gods, who, impacted by what happened, decided to intervene, creating a new race of creatures, intelligent and powerful beings, the gods created the dragons, direct messengers from heaven, sacred creatures that would transmit to humanity the message that their gods were still watching over them, and the dragons would be in charge of protecting the other creatures from world, magical and non-magical beings, would be under his care. "

"At first it seemed to work, but as the man explored his ability to create, his ambition to conquer grew, and soon they were able to dominate the dragons, almost bringing them to extinction. The creatures took refuge from their oppressors, many were filled of hate and their souls were also corrupted, hating humans and urging other dragons to attack them, giving rise to a war of the same friends of Berk were participants "

"As the world writhed under the darkness, Kwányip became more and more powerful, Soon became unstoppable In a last attempt to save Cenuke the howenh created five powerful dragons, which represented their strength and their place in the transformation of the world The first of them is Tropfstein, called in many cultures as Bewilderbeast or savagery, I think you know him as the alpha of all dragons. " "Riders of Berk, thank you for protecting the arrival of Tropfstein to Cenuke!" "This creature created by the God Josh, provides home and protects all the dragons of the world with its characteristic sacred ice." Those present were frozen, no one expected to hear anything about the Gods, but even unbelievers did not dare to interrupt.

"Kenos, God of fire and earth created Huǒshān, ... Shenrr, God of the wind created Anemostróvilos, ... Kojh, God of the sea to Harikeyn ... and finally Akáinik, God of the rainbow created Ortzadarra."

"The five sacred dragons descended into the world to transmit the message of the Gods, they manifested their power through nature, rivers of lava came out of the volcanoes driven by Huǒshān, tornadoes and hurricanes hit coasts and cities, created by the stirring of wings of Anemostróvilos. " "The sea devoured the earth, destroying whole cities that today lie under the waters guarded by Harikeyn, the dragons made men fear their gods, and remember their responsibility to protect other creatures, Ortzadarra, whose personality was equal to the from Akáinik God of the rainbow, he flew over the world filling the sky with color, to remind them that their Gods loved them.

"But again the Gods failed, their work was going to waste, the dragons tired of punishing men returned to the Gods, suddenly the unexpected happened, Kwányip had enough power to subdue the Howenh, and he used his power to take the lives of Kenos, Kojh, Akáinik, Shenrr and Josh, who in a new attempt to protect humanity laid their last breath on Cenuke. "

"Husbands Kren and Kre were absent during the massacre of their own, but they shared their fate, the Howenh, despite being Gods, can die at the hands of others like them." Kwányip longed for the power of the seven creator gods, since if he had it, he could become an omnipotent God. "

The husbands were persecuted by all the universes, and finally Kren in an attempt to protect his wife hid her in the sun, and he hid himself in the moon. The Goddess Kre, desperate to have lost her family and be away from her husband, created a powerful dragon able to sneak into the diurnal sky, and to strengthen herself with the sun, who would keep her in touch with her beloved, called her Pyraktóseas, our tribe simply called the light fury or fury of light and you friends have had the honor of knowing her, this is why we decided to attack when the sun was at its highest, as this would provide strength to our powerful ally. Upon hearing this, the room was filled with murmurs.

"Enough nonsense," said Spiteloud. "You will not expect us to create a madness like this, or will you?"

"I believe her," Dagur defended. "When we were in the battle, we saw the powerful dragon transmute before our eyes. Not only did she start taking a strange coloration, she also increased almost twice her size, I never saw anything like that. - The young man's affirmation was supported by the rest of the riders, which surprised everyone present. If what the queen was telling them were true, they would be in a situation that would far exceed their capabilities.

"If you allow me, I would like to continue with my story" The queen interrupted "I am sure that many of you already intuit the following part, which undoubtedly will interest you" Once the room was silenced, Queen Amira continued with her story.

God Kren, God of the sun, corresponded to the gesture of love of his wife, and created a dragon specially to accompany and protect her, a beautiful black dragon whom he called Tenebrios, who would govern the night, and be his messenger. In our stories we call Tenebrios, Night fury, or nocturnal fury. This is why we refuse so much to believe that the dragon of the great conqueror was just Tenebrios. This dragon has come to you, and you have named it as the ancient scriptures say "" Toothless is that dragon! "

The place was silent, everyone looked at Toothless shocked, especially Hiccup who now understood why his attempts to find another night fury had been unsuccessful.

The lovers communicated with each other for millennia, hidden by the hand of Kwányip, who finally found them. However, he had consumed all his energy eliminating the other Gods, so annoyed at not being able to reach them, he gave them the saddest condemnation, he definitively separated the night from day, and condemned them to never see or speak again. The dragons battled hard to protect their masters, but they failed and were killed. Kwányip. Mocking his love, he made the sun and the moon meet occasionally, what we know as an eclipse. For us an eclipse seems to last for hours, but in the time of the Gods it is less than a blink, they knew that they were facing each other, but even then, they could not be reached. It was so for millennia until the eternal dream reached them and freed them from their condemnation.

The story of the queen was interrupted by a sentimental Tuffnut, who curled up on the floor and began to mourn, infecting many in the room, including the queen whose voice was broken as she continued.

When their masters died, the remaining dragons perished, but their dozing would not be eternal, when each one of them obtains the necessary energy, it will serve as a bridge for their Gods to manifest again and guide us to the battle of the Gods.

 **Author's note:**

.

.

Hello, you do not know how much I loved to write this chapter, finally the past of Toothless has been revealed but there is more. For this chapter I have a lot of notes.

.

 **1\. Names of dragons.**

* Harikeyn, Dragon of the waters, created by Kojh, means hurricane in Somali.

* Huǒshān, Dragon of the earth and fire, created by Kenos means volcano in Chinese.

* Pyraktóseas, Dragon of light and sun, created by Kre means incandescent in Greek.

* Tenebrios, Dragon of the night and darkness, created by Kren, means dark in Latin.

* Tropfstein, Ice Dragon, created by Josh, means stalactite or stalagmite in German.

* Anemostromoos, Dragon of the wind, created by Shenrr means whirlwind in Greek.

* Ortzadarra Dragón del arcoiris, created by Akáinik, means arcoíris in Basque

.

 **2\. Mythology**

In the Selknam mythology, they worshiped the transforming gods also called Howenh, these gods are mortal, and can die of old or being killed by other gods. There is only one omnipotent God, who is so powerful, that the Selknam could not even pronounce his name.

 **3\. The story of Kre and Kren**

Relations between gods such as being brothers or husbands are described in mythology. However, I do not have much information about what those relationships were like (they loved each other, they did not love each other, etc.). So that part will be my total responsibility.

 **4\. Advancement of the next chapter.**

As you may have noticed of two chapters here, I say that something is going to happen and the chapter is going so long, what I say will happen ends up being in the next chapter, it remains for me to reveal who the white warriors are and what happens with Astrid and Hiccup. But this last part will be revealed more slowly.

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
